


Blue

by allicya



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Ghosts, Ghost Byun Baekhyun, Hence The Cultural Inaccuracies, Human Kim Jongdae | Chen, Mixed Oriental Cultures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 34,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allicya/pseuds/allicya
Summary: Jongdae nearly disowned his own brothers when they brought him to a graveyard in the middle of the night for an engagement ceremony. His engagement ceremony. With a dead person. From a rich family. Sure, they needed to pay off their debts, but he had totally underestimated to what extent his brothers were willing to do just to make their lives finally debt free.And at some other realm, Baekhyun was freaking out to see a ring suddenly appeared on his middle finger.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen
Comments: 16
Kudos: 87
Collections: Shall we Chen? Fictional Fest First Round





	1. Jongdae

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt code: SWC082  
> Prompt: Jongdae freaked out when he discovered that he stuck in an arranged marriage with a deceased person to pay of his family's debt. The ghost of his fiance also freaked out to know that his family is gonna marry him off even when he's dead.
> 
> Prompter, I'm sooooooo sorry that this fic went 180 degrees under my unreliable hands. I honestly love this prompt, it's just that my brain refused to make things simple. Hope you'll still like it!

Their debts were piling up, and no matter what Minseok said, Jongdae knew they were somehow beyond help. Junmyeon overworked himself to the point that he rarely returned home before midnight.

And when Junmyeon did return home early, he heard those small whispers from the room of his older brothers. The small talks that sounded crazy to Jongdae’s ears, and he had to calm himself down, had to remind himself that his brothers were still in a trustable condition.

“Jongdae, what do you think about marriage?” Junmyeon asked Jongdae one day, during a late dinner.

Jongdae glanced at his brother, the frown on his face was somehow now a permanent look on Junmyeon’s face. As if he just aged 10 years more ever since the loan shark busted into their house.

“We don’t even have any money to perform a marriage ceremony,” Jongdae replied.

Minseok, who was looking at them from the kitchen sighed. Everyone was working extremely hard at this point.

But working hard was never enough, it seemed.

One day, both Minseok and Junmyeon didn’t return after midnight. Jongin already fell asleep, the poor guy already exhausted himself as a rider.

When his older brothers returned sometime near dusk, Jongdae peeked outside from his room, the room that he shared with Jongin, to take a look at his older brothers. Guilt was evident on their faces, and both of them sighed in a mix of troubles and reliefs. Minseok was holding a black silk embroidered drawstring pouch, and he was holding them as if it worth more than his life, more than their lives.

* * *

Junmyeon cornered Jongdae one night, after he returned from his shift at the convenience store.

“I want you to meet someone,” Junmyeon said, his face was serious. Jongdae looked at Minseok who was standing behind Junmyeon to get some clues on what was happening but Minseok didn’t say anything.

“Who? Why at the middle of the night?” Jongdae asked, started to panic with the sudden request.

“Your future in laws,” Junmyeon replied. “The people that’ll save us from these debts, from the loan sharks. They’re very interested in you...and we really need your help.”

* * *

Minseok was talking with two young men a few metres away, while Junmyeon was keeping his tight hold on Jongdae’s arm. Jongin was restless, torn between his brothers.

Of course Jongdae wanted to run away.

Minseok and Junmyeon wanted to marry him off to someone that he didn’t know.

Worst, they wanted to marry him to a dead person.

“You guys are crazy. Debt are making you guys insane,” Jongdae whispered angrily at Junmyeon. “The hell are we doing at a graveyard in midnight?”

They were standing in the middle of a large graveyard, extremely systematic and belonged to the riches. Dead riches. It was supposed to be eerie, but Jongdae was fuelled with anger to feel scared towards ghosts or the dead.

Minseok was nodding his head, as if he already reached an agreement with the two men.

The three of them were now looking at Jongdae, and Jongdae knew those were faces of problem to him, faces of future headaches to his life.

They walked closer, Minseok was hanging his head low, knew that what he did was wrong.

But he did it anyway.

”This is Yixing,” Minseok pointed at the shorter one between those two men. “And that’s Sehun.

Everyone’s eyes were clearly focused on Jongdae now, Jongin included, that Jongdae couldn’t help but to feel suffocated.

Jongdae didn’t replied, he didn’t even breathe. The silence in the graveyard was too deafening, and Jongdae hated the place more now.

“I’m Jongdae,” Jongdae muttered. “And I don’t know why I’m here.”

Maybe Jongdae was dreaming. It was just a bad dream. But the strength of Junmyeon’s grip told him that he wasn’t dreaming.

“They’re going to be your in laws, Jongdae,” Junmyeon spoke. “We’re waiting for a shaman and then we can proceed with the engagement ceremony.”

“Engagement ceremony?” Jongdae almost spat. “You guys are crazy.”

“They’ll pay our debts, Jongdae,” Junmyeon replied. “After you’re married to their dead brother. The matchmaker said you guys are the perfect match.”

Jongdae didn’t reply. The fact that his answer to this absurdity would determine the future of his family was enough to give him a fast and heady headache.

* * *

A shaman came fifteen minutes after that, and Jongdae, who was sitting quietly beside a gravestone, far from the others, looked up to see the so called shaman.

The shaman was tall, wearing a ridiculously bright blue robe sewn with a golden dragon motive, as if anyone would notice those things in the dark. Junmyeon approached Jongdae and pulled him so strong, that Jongdae had no choice but to push his feet to stand properly.

“I haven’t decided yet,” Jongdae spoke.

“Decide about the marriage later,” Junmyeon murmured, his tone was kinder compared to before. “Get engage first. The shaman will let you meet your future partner later.”

“I’m sorry, but what?” Jongdae nearly screamed.

Junmyeon leaned closer towards Jongdae before he spoke. “He have the power to let someone meet the dead in dreams.”

If Jongdae didn’t have any more respect for his brother, he would probably slap Junmyeon right there.

To meet the dead? For what reason Jongdae wanted to meet this dead soul? How did they easily believe the pompous shaman to begin with?

Jongdae remained silent, as Junmyeon pulled him towards the already gathered group.

“Mr Minseok here already handed me a pair of rings, the rings that would be used as the engagement rings,” the shaman started, didn’t even wait for Jongdae’s or anyone’s confirmation whatsoever, as he took out the rings from the black silk embroidered drawstring pouch. “You’re Kim Jongdae, right? Wear this on your middle finger.”

The shaman forced the ring on Jongdae’s palm, Jongdae had no choice but to take it. It was a ring made from a high quality joss paper in silver foil, and as silly as it seemed to be wore as a ring, it was actually sturdy enough to fit around someone’s finger.

Everyone was looking at Jongdae again, and Jongdae sighed. Reluctantly, he wore the silver foil around his middle finger, immediately felt stupid but he just remained patient.

The shaman took a small lotus shaped incense burner from the inside of his robe, and placed it near the gravestone in front of him.

Too blinded by his fury just now, Jongdae only realised that they were actually crowding this one particular gravestone, and before he could read the name carved permanently to the gravestone, the shaman opened up his arms wide, blocking Jongdae’s view.

The incense burner was already lit with fire, and Jongdae didn’t know when did the shaman burnt the coil inside.

“The spirit of the dead! I’m standing here in front of you now to summon your soul from the dead world!” the shaman’s voice was loud, it echoed throughout the whole graveyard. “There’s a soul here wishes to bond with yours, wishes to accompany your lonely soul, and the soul wishes to be linked with yours, even in death!”

Jongdae nearly whined. He didn’t agree for this.

The shaman threw the other foil ring into the incense burner, and the ring burnt brightly.

“The dead Byun Baekhyun! With this, I’m announcing your engagement with Kim Jongdae!”

Jongdae wanted to shout no, wanted to stop the absurdity going on in a graveyard of all places possible in the world.

But when he saw the hope on Minseok and Junmyeon’s eyes, Jongdae bit his lip.

When he saw Jongin’s nervous but bright eyes through the small light from the incense burner, Jongdae thought maybe it was okay to sacrifice himself for his family.

Maybe this Byun Baekhyun could help them from this worldly hell.

“If the dead agrees to marry you, he’ll tell me, and we will proceed with the marriage ceremony. It can take days, weeks or months but never a year. It all depends on the dead.”

Jongdae sighed when he heard the shaman’s words.

* * *

The shaman did say that the dead man would meet him tonight, in his dream, during his sleep. Jongdae was sceptical, he didn’t really believe in ghosts and spirits, but he still felt reluctant to sleep after they returned home from that absurd ceremony.

In the end, Jongdae did fall asleep. Jongin was sleeping soundly and warm beside him, that it lulled Jongdae to sleep too. The adrenaline rush earlier from sitting in the middle of a graveyard left him the moment he closed his eyes.

* * *

Jongdae stood on a grassy path, which was surrounded left and right with calm streams. Behind him was a large waterfall, Jongdae didn’t dare to look further to know how high up the place that he currently stood on now was. The path was straight, there was no other choices except to continue walking straight in front, so he followed his instinct and walked towards whatever it was that would wait him at the end of the path.

After walking for a few minutes, Jongdae saw a big pagoda at the middle of the path. He approached closer, only to see that the door of the pagoda was closed.

He gathered his courage and pushed open the door. What he saw was something that he didn’t expect at all.

The inside of the pagoda was busy, just like a marketplace. There were blue skies inside of the pagoda, and Jongdae was confused. He was sure that the pagoda had a roof when he saw it from outside just now, and he was sure the pagoda wasn’t as big as a village when he climbed the stairs of the pagoda a few seconds ago. Something that really caught Jongdae’s attention was that everyone in the pagoda was wearing a white long robe and a white pants.

Only when he realised the fact that Jongdae finally looked at himself. He was wearing a white long robe and a white pants too.

A gong sounded, and everyone stopped moving. They knelt down, and bowed down until their foreheads touched the pavilion’s floor. They bowed down towards a big blue temple shaped almost like a lantern at the middle of the pagoda.

Jongdae was too stunned by what he just saw to even move an inch. He was in awed.

The shaman that he met at the graveyard was standing in front of the blue temple. He was still wearing the long blue robe with a dragon motive, and he was the only person with a different colour in the place. He looked way handsomer here, wherever this was, Jongdae thought.

The shaman was young, probably didn’t even reach 30 years old yet, but his eyes were full of wisdom. As Jongdae was the only one who didn’t bowed down to the temple, the shaman found Jongdae easily, and he looked at Jongdae straight on the eyes.

But his eyes looked bored, as if Jongdae was someone that he dealt with often.

There were another four men stood behind the shaman, which Jongdae only realised after he focused his attention directly to the temple. Two men looked friendly, and another two were uninterested with whatever was happening now. They wore black long robes and pants, and their robes were painted with dragon motive, just like the shaman. All of them were young, and all of them were looking at the bowing people. Still, Jongdae was standing rigid near the door—

The door was no longer there when Jongdae turned around. Instead, it had been replaced with a long stairs, descending too far that Jongdae couldn’t see the end.

Weird.

When Jongdae turned his head again, the shaman was still looking at him. And this time, he gestured for Jongdae to come forward with his long finger, a silent order for Jongdae to follow him. The shaman then moved, turned around and proceeded to enter the temple, and the other four men followed him inside too. Jongdae was confused, the bowing people only started to straighten their backs once all five men entered the temple.

Then people started to walk everywhere again.

They didn’t do anything unusual, and that was the most unusual thing in that pagoda— place now. People were always moving, only to stop and somewhat disappeared into thin air.

Was this a dream? Was he dreaming? Was this what the shaman told him earlier that night? If this was a dream then everything would make sense. No one could vanish suddenly into nothingness.

Except ghosts. Goosebumps appeared on Jongdae’s arms when he thought about it.

He wasn’t afraid of ghosts, he still reminded himself strongly that he shouldn’t believe that ghosts existed. But now that ghosts somehow entered Jongdae’s dream, what should he do?

He tried to wake up, the thought of dreaming about a place full of ghosts now scared him.

But he couldn’t, his eyes just won’t open.

That meant Jongdae could only move forward, to enter the blue temple.

Jongdae took a deep breath, calmed himself down, and walked straight towards the blue temple. Strong wind blown on his direction, his goosebumps didn’t stop appearing as he stepped inside, doors already opened as if the people inside were waiting for him.

The inside of the temple was wide, with red sheer lace draped around the four big pillars supporting the ceiling. The four men with black robe somehow sat or stood near each of the big pillars, as they observed Jongdae, each with different reactions on their faces. The dark brown wooden walls probably made the mysterious vibes to the atmosphere, but the light was enough for Jongdae to observe his surroundings. His footsteps were silent, the whole room was silent, and Jongdae swore he could slice the heavy silence.

At the middle of the temple, the shaman sat on a mahogany chair, wide enough for three person to sit on it. But the shaman was tall, and his presence was so strong that the chair didn’t look wide enough for his body and long robe.

He smirked at Jongdae.

“Welcome to the Afterlife,” the shaman said with a smile. They already stood close at the graveyard, but it was in near darkness. Now, with enough light, Jongdae acknowledged that the shaman was indeed handsome. “Ready to meet Byun Baekhyun?”

Jongdae inhaled deeply, for he still couldn’t believe whatever was happening now. Afterlife? The real Afterlife or was this dream happened due to Jongdae’s own overthinking?

The shaman frowned, as if he could listen to Jongdae’s thoughts.

“This is real.”

“What—“Jongdae rethought his words. “How can I trust you?”

The shaman stood, and rearranged his bangs. Jongdae couldn’t take his eyes off the shaman, somehow the shaman now looked less and less of a human, with his perfect features and flawless skin. The silver rings on the shaman’s index finger and ring finger shimmered when he suddenly snapped his fingers.

A paper talisman appeared between his thumb and index finger, and he shook the paper in front of Jongdae.

“See it for yourself if you can’t believe me.”

The shaman didn’t stop shaking the paper talisman, Jongdae had no choice but to take it. He read the talisman, some Chinese words were written on it.

“19920506...?”

Jongdae frowned, for he didn’t know the meaning of those numbers.

“Give it to that tall soul over there,” the shaman paused as he pointed at the person who leaned on one of the big pillars. “He’ll bring you to meet Byun Baekhyun, wherever that soul is right now. You can talk as long as you want with that soul, until this candle’s light is out. Or you can blow them off yourself, your choice.”

The shaman snapped his fingers again, and a red candle already lit bright inside a glass lantern appeared, hooked on his index finger.

He shove it to Jongdae, who clumsily took the glass lantern, too afraid that he would accidentally extinguish the flame.

“What—what else?”

“Nothing. Discuss whatever you want with your fiancé,” the shaman smiled, almost sly. “He’ll probably appear unfriendly at the beginning. He’s...as shock as you are.”

At least Jongdae was engaged to a sane person— soul.

Jongdae sighed, as he stared at the candle inside the lantern. The candle was burning. Slow, but it was indeed burning, Jongdae was so tempted to just blow off the candle.

But then he thought of his brothers.

And he thought of a good life without debt.

“That man over there?” Jongdae pointed to the tall man, taller than the shaman.

The shaman nodded, his smile was still on his face. Kinder, as if he was pitying Jongdae.

Jongdae started to walk towards the tall man, who was already standing straight, waiting for Jongdae to approach him.

The man, soul, whatever—

“A guide,” the tall man— guide, talked. “A soul guide.”

He took the paper talisman from Jongdae’s fingers, read it in a glance and gripped Jongdae’s arm. Not too hard, not too light, and in a glance their surroundings changed. They were no longer in the temple, they were now standing on crossroads. Jongdae was too dizzy for the sudden change, and to gain back his vertigo, he counted the amount of crossroads.

Twelve crossroads.

Identical terrace wooden houses were located left and right along each road, with the same size and features. The soul guide looked around for a second, before he walked on a road shimmered with the colour of emerald.

Maybe because the soul guide was so tall that his steps were wider, for he was already a few metres ahead when Jongdae finally followed him. Jongdae jogged clumsily to catch up with the soul guide, while trying his best to make sure that the flame of the candle to continue burning.

Jongdae was sure that he jogged for 6 minutes, when the soul guide finally stopped in front of one of the houses. A plat written with Chinese characters was glued to the wooden gate, probably the name of the owner of the house.

The soul guide put the paper talisman on the gate of the house, and the gate disappeared together with the paper talisman.

“Go ahead. The soul that you’re searching for lives here,” the soul guide spoke. “I’ll leave you with him. Once the candle’s flame stop burning, you’ll return back to the living world. Farewell.”

The soul guide vanished right after he finished his words, didn’t even wait for Jongdae to ask or say anything to him. Jongdae frowned, as he looked towards the wooden terrace house.

The dark brown wooden door looked harmless, just like any other normal door. But the neighbourhood, was it even appropriate to be called as neighbourhood, Jongdae had no idea.

The neighbourhood was too silent.

Jongdae took the courage to step closer, and only when he literally stood in front of the door that he realised he didn’t wear any footwear at all. He was barefoot, feet almost hidden by the long robes and the baggy pants. The absurdness of everything made him thinking that he was actually dreaming, and not in some Afterlife or other different universe.

But then the faces of his brothers flashed again on his mind, as he stared at the wooden door. If his dead fiancé was really on the other side of the door, Jongdae should discuss a lot of things with that poor soul.

Both of them were poor souls, stuck between arrangements between families. The best that they could do right now was to strike an agreement between both of them.

Jongdae knocked on the wooden door, only to watch the door vanished right in front of his eyes. He was greeted with the view of a garden instead.

He brave himself to step inside, and already familiarizing himself with the ridiculousness of the place, Jongdae tried to expect nothing. Right after he stepped a foot inside, his surrounding changed to a wide garden, surrounded with hundreds of shrubs and numerous ponds in all sizes, where the water glimmered in emerald colour.

Jongdae was currently stood in the middle of the garden, totally lost in awe.

He could see a tall pavilion near to the place where he currently stood, and Jongdae’s legs automatically walked towards the pavilion once he saw it.

The pavilion was large, surrounded with bamboo grooves and small ponds where lotus bloomed beautifully. The roof and the pillars were ornamented with green and white vines, too beautiful to even be called as messy. As Jongdae walked closer towards the pavilion, he could smell the sweet lotus fragrance, but his focus was more towards the middle of the pavilion.

A man sat in the middle of the pavilion, frowning as the man looked at his own hand.

The man’s face was full of youth, and Jongdae could guess that the man was probably the same age as Jongdae himself. Or died when he was at Jongdae’s current age.

The man was wearing a black jacket—wait, there was nothing underneath the jacket since Jongdae could see the skin, the man had the audacity not to zip the jacket modestly—and black pants with black shoes. He almost didn’t fit in to the whole dream scenario that Jongdae thought that the man was probably some lost demon.

Probably sensing that Jongdae was approaching him, the man tilted his head to look at Jongdae. The man’s hair looked so soft, as he brushed the bangs from his eyes.

The man sat on a long black coach which was crowded with colourful pillows. The coach was too modern, it didn’t fit in the oriental concept of this Afterlife dream, just like how the man himself didn’t fit in. The light sparkle on the man’s finger caught Jongdae’s attention immediately when the man rushed to zip his jacket further up, probably to hide his skin.

Jongdae’s own finger tingled, when he saw the silver band around the man’s, and he immediately looked at his own finger. There was a silver ring on his middle finger.

It wasn’t a joss paper looped to form a ring. It was a genuine silver ring.

The man noticed Jongdae unconsciously gasped upon seeing his own finger, as he quickly hid his own hand by putting them inside the pocket of his pants.

“Who are you?”

Jongdae looked at the man, somewhat confused on how to introduce himself.

“I’m...” Jongdae paused. “Well, I—“

“Who are you?” the man stood immediately, panicked now. “You’re not a soul.”

“I’m Jongdae. Kim Jongdae,” Jongdae replied quickly. Those are the only answer he could provide right now.

The man frowned, as they stood still for a while in that heavy tense before he suddenly turned around and took a pillow from the long couch. He thrown it on the floor carelessly.

“I don’t know who you are...but sit.”

Jongdae nodded, as he climbed the short stairs and walked towards the middle of the pavilion. Now that they were standing close, Jongdae was certain they were also of the same height.

They looked at each other in confusion, before the man sat back on his coach, flustered. Jongdae followed, as he sat on the wooden floor and put the lantern close with him, and chose to hug the pillow instead of sitting on it.

The man was handsome, and at the same time there was softness in the man’s features. The straight nose and the thin lips, scattered moles decorated his face but there was one mole above his lips which gained Jongdae’s most attention.

A cough made Jongdae realised that he was staring. The man’s face certainly looked uncomfortable.

The man looked back at Jongdae, but then Jongdae realised that he probably looked just like the other souls in the Afterlife with the white clothes. Only the lantern made him different from other white robes wearing figures in that...world.

“You’re...a human?” the man asked, almost to himself more than to Jongdae. “I’ve never received a visit from a human, not even once.”

Jongdae refrained himself from asking more about human’s visit, as he observed the pavilion.

When he looked further inside the pavilion, he nearly laughed out of absurdity of what he just saw lurking at the corner.

A PC, complete with game joystick on a black desk with a black ergonomic chair.

Did the soul’s brothers create PC and ergonomic chair from joss papers?

The family who promised to pay off their debts was undeniably rich, they could probably hire a miniature designer. What did the brothers saw in Jongdae’s family and decided to marry their dead brother to a poor lad like him was beyond Jongdae’s understanding.

“Why are you dreaming of me?” the man asked, panic was still evident in his voice and face. “I don’t know you.”

Jongdae sighed. How to explain to this unlucky soul when he himself still couldn’t grasp the reality that he was engaged to a soul?

“I’m...I’m your fiancé,” Jongdae answered. “Look, our brothers are the ones who decided that we should get marry. Your brothers want a partner for you even after your death and well...my brothers agreed.”

The man’s eyes were wide when he heard Jongdae’s answer. He unconsciously held the silver ring on his middle finger.

“I’m sorry, but I’m surprised too with this whole thing. My family is surrounded by debts, all of us tried our best to settle the debts but that’s the thing about debt. They’ll never get settle.”

The man blinked his eyes for a few times, but he didn’t reply.

“I don’t know how my brothers found your brothers,” Jongdae sighed again, guiltily. “I’m not surprised if they found out about your brothers searching for a bride for you through some weird sources. That’s how we ended up in huge debts anyway.”

If ghost was indeed pale, Jongdae would like to believe that was the reason the man in front of him looked so white.

“And the shaman said we have to discuss—“

“The shaman? The tall one wearing a blue robe? Discuss what?”

Jongdae nodded. He had no idea what was the true identity of the shaman, but seeing the instant frown on the face of the man in front of him, Jongdae concluded that the shaman was indeed someone with an authority.

“Discuss about our marriage?” Jongdae answered, unsure too.

“Marriage?” the man asked again. “You, which I’m sure is a human, want to get married with me, a soul? Or let’s word it in human’s language. You want to get married with me, a ghost?”

Jongdae bit his lower lip, as he looked at the man, the ghost.

It was the ghost’s turn to sigh now, as he spun the silver ring on his middle finger, frowning in thoughts.

“I’m a ghost. I’m sure you can’t even touch me. Do you want someone untouchable to become—“the ghost waved his hands on the air, “your partner? For life too, I suppose?”

“I can’t touch you?”

“You can’t,” the man answered. “Damn him for creating our bonds without our consents.”

Out of curiosity, Jongdae tried to hold the man’s hand, only to be surprised that his fingers couldn’t even grasp the man’s fingers.

“I...can’t touch you...?”

There was pity on the man’s eyes now when he heard the question. Probably pity to himself, and Jongdae, for they were thrown into engagement without even knowing what they had to face. There was also kindness in the man’s eyes, as if he was trying to console Jongdae, but Jongdae was too shocked by the fact that he couldn’t even touch his so called fiancé.

“You can,” the man answered. “But there are a lot of things to be...burnt if you want to make it happen. You’re the one who have to burn it.”

Jongdae stared at the wooden floor, tried to make sense of everything. He tried again to hold the man’s leg, but his fingers were still grasping on the air, touching nothing.

They were in silence for a few minutes, before the man patted both of his knees with some kind of sudden determination.

“If you want this marriage to continue...let’s discuss. I’m not going to force you, we can figure something out in time,” the man said, his voice was shaky. “But I think it’s better if we can touch each other. Make things easier.”

“How can I...touch you?”

“Burn your clothes. Any clothes that belong to you.”

Jongdae was confused.

He knew the traditions and myths, burn anything created from joss papers and those things would arrive at the Afterlife to the intended dead person. But Jongdae thought the things that they had to burn was joss paper only.

“You can burn real things too,” the man added. “As long as you burn it on my graveyard. And please sweep the remaining ashes after that. I want a clean graveyard.”

“But, why my clothes? I’m not the one that’s dead.”

“Do you want to burn your own body instead? Be grateful that you can touch me just by burning your clothes because we’re already bonded.”

Bonded? They were indeed already bonded?

The man frowned again. “We’re bonded. Whoever performed that engagement ceremony already bonded us. The ring, even if you throw it away, once a new day come, it’ll return back to your middle finger. That’s how bonded we are.” He spun the ring on his own finger mindlessly. “Mine too. I already threw it in the pond five times, and when I blinked for a few times, the ring is back on my finger.”

Jongdae was silent. This man didn’t want this engagement, just like him too.

Suddenly he felt like blowing the light off the already shortened candle, no longer wanted to continue the conversation.

Of course the man in front of him freaked out too when a ring suddenly appeared on his finger. This man had it worst, for he knew nothing on what actually happened.

And Jongdae felt bad to force the man, just for his family’s debtless future.

“I know they wanted me to get married,” the man spoke. “I said it to them often when I was still alive. That I wanted to have a family of my own.”

Jongdae nodded silently. It was normal for people to want a family of their own.

“What kind of clothes should I burn?” Jongdae chose to change the subject.

The man thought for a while. “Everything? Cap, and winter glove too. No, no, not an ordinary cap. I want a beanie. Shoes, so that I can walk wherever you walk.”

Jongdae might be broke, but he still had those things. “Okay.”

The candle could only burn for five more minutes, Jongdae decided, and he waited in case the man wanted to say something.

But the man didn’t look as if he had anything else to add in, as he too, stared at the candle.

“Your name is Byun Baekhyun, right?”

“Oh! Yes, sorry. I’m Baekhyun,” he replied, with a shy smile. “Souls doesn’t really call each other with names, I’m sorry for not introducing myself earlier.”

“How do souls call each other?”

“Their physiques? The tall one, the bulky one,” Baekhyun shrugged. “But then we doesn’t really talk with each other. Well, not the souls here. Souls at the judgement courtyard have to talk with each other, but even there they still doesn’t use their names.”

Judgement courtyard? The one where the souls kept on moving around?

The candle nearly burnt out.

“I...I’ll burn them, the clothes, tonight—the upcoming night.”

“Whenever it is convenient with you,” Baekhyun smiled, genuinely this time. “Jongdae, right?”

Baekhyun surely had a nice voice, Jongdae concluded, as he nodded his head.

A minute left before the flame extinguished itself. Jongdae wasn’t sure if they even discuss much. More like they were processing the reality more than discussing things.

“Can I meet you again, on my next dream?”

Baekhyun was surprised, but he smiled again. “Sure. Just find that soul with the blue robe. Or maybe he’ll find you.”

“I’m sorry, truly sorry that we have to meet like this,” Jongdae stood, hugging the lantern close with him. “And...Thank you so much...”

The flame went out, Jongdae was no longer standing in front of Baekhyun as his voice faded out like the black soot of the flame.

Baekhyun exhaled loudly, as his hand reached out to the glass lantern hanging magically on the air.

And when he touched it, the glass lantern disappeared into nothingness.

~~ONE~~

“Did you meet your fiancé?”

Jongdae just ignored Junmyeon, who apparently waited for him to wake up that morning. He headed straight towards the storage room, tried to sort in his head on what should he burn tonight.

“Jongdae,” Junmyeon repeated, following Jongdae to the storage room. “What did he ask from you? I can help you find it too, you know.”

“He’s handsome,” Jongdae replied. He opened a box labelled with winter clothing on the cover. “And he’s kind.”

“Holy. You really met him?”

“Met him. But I can’t touch him.”

“Why?” Junmyeon asked. “I mean, okay, I guess it’s reasonable that you want to touch him, he’s your fiancé—“

“We already demanded so much from his brothers, the least we can do is let him touch me!” Jongdae shouted, too frustrated that he threw the cover of the box. “That place is lonely and I don’t even know if that’s heaven! I can’t ask, not when he looks so innocent like that!”

“Hey, calm down.”

“Calm down after what you guys threw me into?”

“We’re sorry but it’s not like you’re really getting married for real—“

“It’s real for him!” Jongdae had to take a deep breath before he continued. “He’s dead, hyung. This marriage is real for him, this is the only time he can get married.”

“Fine! We’ll treat it as a real marriage if that’s what you want!” Junmyeon shouted back. “What did he demand? We’ll try to give it to him!”

“Just my clothes, for the time being. So that we can touch each other,” Jongdae answered, as he took out a pair of winter glove and a beanie hat.

“Then give him your best clothes,” Junmyeon replied, and went to the corner of the room. He unopened a box, took out a Nike sport shoes from the box and handed it to Jongdae. “It’s yours and it’s clean. You only wore it once anyway.”

Jongdae stared at the shoes for a moment before he took it. Minseok and Junmyeon gifted that to him as his birthday present which angered Jongdae more than feeling touched since the shoes’ value could pay off some of their debts.

“You can buy me a new one after we settle our debt anyway,” Jongdae said sadly. “Let’s just hope he agrees to marry me at the end.”

* * *

The graveyard was quiet when Jongdae came again that night. Junmyeon already called the shaman to tell him about what Jongdae wanted to do, and the shaman said Jongdae should come alone, and he would assist Jongdae himself in burning the clothes.

Jongdae brought a bag full of his clothes, the nicest one that he ever possessed. His favourite mustard coloured sweater, his cream cargo pants and the Nike shoes. He brought his newest boxer too, since he wasn’t sure if Baekhyun needed it too. A pair of black stockings, a black beanie and a black winter glove, and now all that was left was to wait for the shaman.

He only had to wait a minute in front of Baekhyun’s gravestone, when the shaman’s silhouette appeared in the darkness. He brought a broom and a dustpan together with him, Jongdae would probably laugh if he wasn’t standing in a wide graveyard.

Once the shaman arrived in front of Baekhyun’s gravestone, Jongdae opened up his bag and shown the content to the shaman. The shaman just nodded, as he put the broom and dustpan beside the gravestone and took out a lotus shaped incense burner, probably the same one with the one he used last night. He placed it right in front of the gravestone.

“I don’t think that will fit,” Jongdae voiced out in the silence.

“After what you just saw in the last 24 hours, you really think the Afterlife bends to this world’s concept of space and shape?”

Jongdae bit his own tongue, didn’t want to argue with the shaman. The shaman took out a matchbox and quickly swiped a matchstick to the side of the matchbox. He burnt the coil inside of the burner, and raised an eyebrow at Jongdae.

“Your fiancé, not mine. Burn the clothes yourself,” the shaman instructed.

Jongdae immediately took the beanie first, as he folded them as small as he could. “Should I say anything...?”

“Just put it inside. Words are meaningless anyway.”

Jongdae nodded, and put the beanie inside the incense burner. The whole item burnt, and in a few seconds every thread turned into ashes so black and thick, which flew in every direction.

“Sweep the ashes later. You don’t want to cause suspicions to the graveyard management,” the shaman said while covering his mouth and nose from inhaling the ashes. “Now, finish burning all of them.”

Out of curiosity, Jongdae took one of the shoes and poked it into the incense burner because the shoe was certainly bigger than the burner. Miraculously, the shoe burnt from the tip and quickly to the heel, and in another seconds, the whole shoe turned into black ashes.

In ten minutes, Jongdae finished burning all of his clothes that he put inside of the bag.

The shaman kneeled and took the incense burner, blowing off the ashes from the body of the burner. He closed it with a lid, and stood again, placing the incense burner inside of his right sleeve.

“Go back once you have finished sweeping the ashes. Don’t leave a trace, use your phone’s torchlight,” the shaman said. “You want to meet your fiancé again tonight?”

“Yes, I want to meet him again,” Jongdae answered, one hand already holding the broom. He didn’t want to stay too long alone in the graveyard.

“Very well. You’ll meet him tonight in your dream. Oh, keep the ashes that you’ve collected inside a pot or something,” the shaman paused. “Sentimental values of ashes are quite something for souls, don’t say I didn’t remind you.”

“The broom and dustpan—“

“Keep it. Believe me, your clothes are not the last thing you’re going to burn when you’re courting a soul.”

They stood in silence for a while, the atmosphere was thick with that one question that always lingered on Jongdae’s mind whenever he saw the shaman.

“What...are you? I don’t tell anyone that I met you in the dream too, and I...don’t think you’re a human.”

“Your lot called me grim reaper.”

Blood drained from Jongdae’s face so quickly, the only thing that made him stood tall was the broom that was supporting him. He was standing, talking and doing things with a grim reaper, someone, something that could take his life anytime—

“I guide the souls, not killing them. Meeting a grim reaper doesn’t mean that you’ll meet your death, correct that assumption of yours first,” the shaman—grim reaper said. “The other four souls with me in the temple are also grim reapers. You can say I’m the leader, although there’s really nothing to lead there. Others are souls. Ghosts.”

“I’m...I’m going to walk with that tall grim reaper again? The one that’s taller than you.”

“No, I’ll send you immediately to Baekhyun,” the grim reaper replied and suddenly kicked a lump of ashes on the ground. “Alright, enough talking. Sweep it fast, I’m sure you want to talk with your fiancé for a long time.”

He turned around and left without even saying goodbye.

What good was goodbye when Jongdae could feel that he would meet the grim reaper often, as long as he was engaged to Baekhyun?

When he enabled the torchlight function from his phone and pointed it towards the gravestone, Jongdae stared sadly at it, when he finally read the date of Baekhyun’s death.

Baekhyun died on his own birthday, 2 months ago.

* * *

When Jongdae opened up his eyes after he fell asleep, he was standing in the garden, on a small bridge above a small lake.

He could see Baekhyun hurriedly running towards him, as if he was waiting for Jongdae.

“You have a terrible fashion taste!” Baekhyun shouted at him, still running.

Baekhyun was wearing his clothes, his already burnt clothes which were perfectly fine on Baekhyun’s body.

And Baekhyun was grinning despite his mockery.

Baekhyun stopped right in front of Jongdae.

Jongdae noticed the sweater paws and the gloved hand, the way Baekhyun nervously clenched his fist, the way Baekhyun unclenched his fist and slowly raised his hand towards Jongdae’s arm, and the way he pinched Jongdae’s white robe.

Both of them stared at Baekhyun’s gloved fingers, which managed to grab at Jongdae’s white robe.

Baekhyun gasped, as he looked at Jongdae’s eyes. Baekhyun moved his hand again, and this time, he tried to hold Jongdae’s fingers.

Maybe because Baekhyun was a soul, a ghost, that Jongdae didn’t feel any warmth from Baekhyun’s fingers. But he swore, he felt the weird feelings running through their fingers, almost like the current, the electricity.

Baekhyun’s smile was quick and small, before his lips started to tremble. He opened up his mouth, and closed it again, the trembles were worst as Baekhyun looked like he was in pain. Jongdae didn’t know what to do, was holding Jongdae caused pain to Baekhyun?

“Hey...” Jongdae murmured, put down the lantern and held Baekhyun’s other arm. He could touch Baekhyun this time, and he stepped closer towards Baekhyun. “Are you in pain?”

Baekhyun was holding Jongdae’s fingers tighter now, as he shook his head and whined sadly. Jongdae continued to stand so close, hoping to give some sort of comfort to Baekhyun.

It broke his heart to see Baekhyun in sadness, even though he didn’t know for what reason.

“I can listen to your problem if you want to,” Jongdae offered. “I don’t know much about Afterlife but if someone bullied you, you can tell me.”

Baekhyun laughed, and Jongdae decided that the way Baekhyun laughed was beautiful.

“That’s the first time I’m holding a soul since I came here,” Baekhyun replied. “You’re the first soul that I held since I died.”

* * *

They walked around the garden, with Baekhyun happily feeding the koi inside the ponds. Jongdae did ask if Baekhyun have to eat too, but Baekhyun shook his head.

“Dead souls can eat, sure. Our families often offered food for us. We can eat them, but then eating is no longer a necessity for us. We can’t feel full or hungry, but thankfully we still can taste the food, still can decide either they are delicious or not.”

The candle seemed to burn slower this time, and Jongdae was somehow glad.

Jongdae didn’t even know if the koi were alive or dead souls too, but preferred to not know the answer, to just preserve the beauty of the koi and to not associate some fishes with death. Imagining bones of fishes in Afterlife wasn’t appropriate after all at that time for Jongdae.

They still had to get to know each other.

Well, at least Jongdae knew now that Baekhyun loved to talk.

Baekhyun did the talking when they toured the garden, telling Jongdae all sort of things about the garden, the Afterlife. Jongdae listened intently, decided not to talk much in case he would talk about the wrong things.

The candle was indeed burning slow.

Jongdae took his time to observe Baekhyun when they talked inside the pavilion. He still sat on the floor while Baekhyun sat on the long couch, for Jongdae knew the couch was burnt for Baekhyun, and not for him so he didn’t feel like he deserved to sit on the coach. He looked at Baekhyun’s features and everything while looking up at Baekhyun; the puffy cheeks made Jongdae wondered if Baekhyun was a heartbreaker while he was still alive because those cheeks were so cute.

Jongdae didn’t even know when the flame burnt out. He remembered that they were still talking when Jongdae woke up from his sleep.

Again, Junmyeon sat at the end of his bed when Jongdae observed his surroundings, to make sure that his visit to the Afterlife already ended.

“Did he demand you something else now?” Junmyeon asked while Jongdae sat up and sighed lowly. “Yixing already sent some money yesterday so if Baekhyun demanded anything—“

“Do you know any place that sells bamboo ladder?” Jongdae asked immediately. “He wants that.”

Junmyeon raised an eyebrow, and moved closer towards Jongdae. “Bamboo ladder? What good is bamboo ladder for him?”

“He wants to descent— walk here.”

“Here?”

“He wants to wonder in our living world,” Jongdae replied. “It’s possible if we burn him a bamboo ladder.”

Junmyeon looked conflicted.

Jongdae didn’t know how to tell Junmyeon that Baekhyun was harmless, but then Jongdae questioned himself. Was Baekhyun really harmless?

“I will...I’ll reconfirm with the shaman, if it’s possible for a ghost to descent with a bamboo ladder.”

Jongdae nodded, never corrected Junmyeon that the shaman was actually a grim reaper.

“Then we’ll buy the bamboo ladder together.”

~~TWO~~

When Jongdae came to the graveyard carrying a bamboo ladder taller than his own height and Jongin who was holding a broom and a dustpan, the grim reaper already stood near Baekhyun’s gravestone. Together with another two figures.

Jongdae recognised them, when he finally saw their faces in the dark night. They were two of the other soul guides.

He brought Jongin with him because apparently their older brothers were actually scaredy-cat, so afraid of ghosts and only pretend to be brave the other day during his...engagement ceremony.

The grim reaper already took out the lotus shaped incense burner and lit the coil inside. Jongdae already explained to Jongin beforehand that the incense burner was, extremely unique.

“He’ll appear here,” the grim reaper said. “We’ll have to wait for a while before he can appear.”

Jongdae gulped. He had to guide Baekhyun once Baekhyun appear, other people, other guide couldn’t follow them.

“Other people can’t see him,” the grim reaper continued, “Even your brother there can’t see him. Only you, and the three of us, can.”

“Oh. Okay,” Jongdae nodded.

“Since he seems to like you a lot, I’ll introduce myself properly. I’m Chanyeol. The taller one, the one that guided you the other time is Kris, the short one is Kyungsoo,” he pointed to the other soul guide.

Jongdae automatically bowed his head, Jongin followed. Jongin was clearly nervous, as he stood closer beside Jongdae.

“Oh, don’t worry. They’re here to make sure the soul arrive...safely,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Give me your left hand, Jongdae.”

That was the first time the grim reaper, Chanyeol, called out his name, Jongdae was stunned. “Huh?”

“Your left hand.”

Jongdae raised his hand, more like automatically, and in an instant, Chanyeol tied a black thread bracelet around his wrist.

“The bracelet will burn colours, but it’ll never burn your skin,” Chanyeol said. “The function is similar to the candle, the moment it burn completely, your fiancé will return to the Afterlife.”

Jongdae touched the bracelet, watched as the bracelet slowly burnt in reddish colour, flinched at the warmth of the bracelet. He looked back at Chanyeol, who gestured at the bamboo ladder with his chin.

Ah yes, burn the bamboo ladder.

Jongdae carried the bamboo ladder, struggled at first on how to fit the thing to the small incense burner. He put one of the leg inside, which thankfully fit, and just like his clothes, the flame quickly set the whole bamboo ladder on fire.

They waited, Jongin linked his arm with Jongdae for he couldn’t see this ghost, couldn’t see the fiancé of his own brother. Kyungsoo had the audacity to take the broom and dustpan from Jongin’s grasp and actually swept the black ashes in silence.

And then Jongdae went rigid, when Baekhyun suddenly appeared, right in front of his own gravestone.

Kyungsoo stopped sweeping to look at Baekhyun, Jongin gripped Jongdae’s arm tighter when he noticed the changes in Jongdae, Chanyeol and Kris didn’t look bothered at all.

Baekhyun looked around, lost at words as he stared at the gravestone. He was wearing Jongdae’s clothes, his fingers touched the top of his gravestone, his eyes were sad.

All of them looked at Baekhyun, Jongin too, looked at where everyone was looking. They observed Baekhyun whose face was so full of emotions, as if he couldn’t believe that he just returned to the living life.

“We’ll take you back to the Afterlife once the time is up,” Kris said. “Don’t talk with the lingering souls here.”

“I’ll leave those two waiting for you,” Chanyeol added and took the incense burner, placing it inside of his sleeve as usual. “Don’t cause any trouble, both of you, I have my best trust on that.”

Jongdae swallowed, and moved forward to grab Baekhyun’s arm. He could touch it, but then he stopped moving since Jongin was also grabbing his other arm.

Chanyeol sighed as he looked at Jongin. “I’ll take you back home. How did you guys come here with the ladder anyway?”

“Minseok hyung rented a truck,” Jongdae answered. “Shoot. Jongin can’t drive. You mind walking—“

“I’ll drive the truck. You and your fiancé can take the taxi. Let’s go...Jongin.”

Jongdae wanted to ask more questions, but Chanyeol already opened up his palm, so Jongdae had no other choice but to fish out the truck’s key and placed it on Chanyeol’s palm.

Chanyeol turned around and immediately left, Jongin was tailing him close after patting Jongdae’s shoulder for good luck.

And now, Baekhyun was the one clinging close at Jongdae, even linking his arm with Jongdae’s. His face was worried, as if he was afraid, and Jongdae didn’t know what could make a soul afraid. He still looked around, and now he was looking towards the starry summer sky.

Kyungsoo resumed sweeping the ashes, while Kris was now resting his body on Baekhyun’s gravestone. Jongdae dared to frown at Kris for doing so, but Kris just shrugged.

“I’ll send the ashes into the pot at your home, and leave the broom and dustpan there too later.”

That was the first time Kyungsoo talked, and Jongdae was surprised by the kindness in Kyungsoo’s voice.

“I...thank you.”

In the dimmed light of the darkness, Jongdae could finally see Kyungsoo’s face properly. Kyungsoo’s face didn’t look as kind as his voice.

“This is the first date, right? Go ahead, the bracelet will completely burn if you hesitate,” Kyungsoo said.

Jongdae nearly flinched at the word date. Was this a date? He didn’t think it was a date, but now that Kyungsoo worded it just now, this was probably a date for Baekhyun.

“So, where are we going?” Baekhyun finally voiced out, but his voice was nervous.

“Han River, if it’s okay with you, since it’s open to public all the time.” Thankfully, Jongdae already thought of a place but suddenly he looked at the soul guides in panic. “Wait, how do Baekhyun...move? He can enter a transportation?”

“He can, if he hold you. But that means he can walk pass the walls too if you doesn’t hold him. He can only touch you, other things are not bonded to him,” Kris answered. “He’s bonded to you, and whatever you touch will bond to him too.”

Jongdae already gave up on understanding the concept of shape and space for dead souls, so he just nodded.

“As long as he’s touching me?”

Both the soul guides hummed. Jongdae coughed nervously, since the soul guides seemed like they had no other words or memos for him.

“Excuse us then,” Jongdae bowed his head, and took Baekhyun’s hand in his before he finally walked.

Walked on the living world while holding a ghost. Wild.

“I’m sorry if everything is too much for you,” Baekhyun whispered.

Jongdae just shook his head, fished out his phone and immediately booked a taxi for them.

“You think there’s a taxi that’ll accept a request from a graveyard?” Baekhyun asked.

Jongdae gulped, looked at the app again and was relieved when a black taxi accepted his request. “Tough times now, can’t be choosy with job, I guess.”

When the black taxi arrived, Baekhyun immediately laced his gloves fingers with Jongdae’s. Jongdae inhaled deeply, he would bring a ghost walking around places while other people couldn’t see Baekhyun at all. They entered the taxi, Jongdae nervously told the driver to go to the Han River Park and the driver just nodded. They sat in silence, Jongdae couldn’t even talk to Baekhyun to avoid spooking the driver but then the driver himself didn’t look as if he wanted to interact with Jongdae. So they just sat in silence, and Jongdae swore Baekhyun’s fingers trembled in his hand.

This was probably too hard for Baekhyun too, to see something that he already left behind.

When they arrived at the park, only a few joggers were running around the track.

“Are you nervous?” Jongdae spoke, low enough for only the two of them to hear his voice.

Baekhyun blinked for a few times and nodded. “When I was alive, I rarely went here.”

“Oh?” Jongdae was surprised. “I thought everyone in this city at least went here once in a month.”

“I’m a homebody,” Baekhyun gave him a small smile, and tugged Jongdae to start walking, following the track of the park. “Kind of sad now, that I didn’t use my time to go here often.”

Jongdae could only nod.

He would never understand Baekhyun on this death matter.

They walked around the park, somehow Jongdae never let Baekhyun free from his grasp, too afraid that Baekhyun would vanish even before the bracelet faded to ashes.

When they saw an empty bench, Baekhyun suggested for them to sit there, to just watch other people walked by. Jongdae agreed, and when they sat, Baekhyun was sitting close with him. Baekhyun was a ghost, had no warmth, and Jongdae was disheartened to admit the fact.

“It does feels like a date. I don’t go here at 2 am with a friend,” Jongdae spoke.

Baekhyun chuckled. “Our first date, I guess.”

Jongdae had no plan to date a ghost, and he knew most people in the world would never date a ghost.

“I don’t have to eat or drink,” Baekhyun continued, as he eyed a group of people sitting on the grass and drinking beer. “You can drink or something you know. I don’t mind.”

Jongdae followed Baekhyun’s line of vision. Truthfully, he was so nervous that he didn’t think he could eat or drink something without throwing it out again. He was talking with a ghost, people could be seeing him talking but people couldn’t see who he was talking with. He was afraid of how people would view him, but he knew it wasn’t fair for Baekhyun who wanted to go to the living world so bad.

So Jongdae just shook his head, and reminded himself to be fair. And kind.

“When I died, it was spring.”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun. He was looking at the river now, his free fingers were playing with the hem of the sweater, Jongdae’s sweater.

“You just died recently,” Jongdae replied.

“Yeah,” Baekhyun smiled weakly, “I’ve never told you about my death. Well, I’ve never talked about my death to any soul ever too.”

Jongdae took a few seconds before he replied. “You died on your birthday.”

“Sad, isn’t it?” Baekhyun sighed sadly. “It was supposed to be a happy day. I pity my brothers now.”

Jongdae wanted to ask how he died since Baekhyun’s brothers never told him how he died. But somehow Jongdae felt that the question was too personal, and Jongdae was still nobody to Baekhyun.

“Did my brothers already give you guys some amount of money?”

Jongdae nodded guiltily. “Yeah, I bought the bamboo ladder using the money that they gave.”

“I don’t mind. You’re using it for me anyway.”

“We never talked much about it before, but I must said I’m so guilty for how we actually met— knew each other.”

“Well, the feelings are quite mutual. We’re both stuck in this situation because of our family. You did this for them, to ensure that you guys will live without debt,” Baekhyun replied, his fingers kept on pulling the sweater’s hem softly. “If the matchmaker really said that we are a match, then I want to find some solace in that.”

Jongdae nodded, but truthfully, he wasn’t someone that really believed in fortune telling. But he knew Baekhyun’s family believed in it, that was how this whole thing began anyway, and somehow his brothers believed it too.

Or probably pretended to believe it. Anything for money.

“Thank you, for giving me a chance,” Jongdae paused, as he turned to look at Baekhyun. “Everything is a mess, but at least I want you to know that I want to start again, in a better note, with you. If that’s okay with you.”

Baekhyun looked genuinely surprised, before a beautiful smile formed on his face. Jongdae could somehow felt the burn of the bracelet although his skin was fine, when he smiled back at Baekhyun.

“I kept on feeling good vibes from you, totally a different thing from those souls and soul guides,” Baekhyun responded. “You are warm, although I can’t feel it, but you remind me of how to feel warm.”

Jongdae somehow blushed, “I just want to be kind.”

Baekhyun smiled again. “And I agree. You’re kind.”

“Are you flirting with me now?” Jongdae joked, but his face started to warm up. “You must be a playboy before. You’re really good with your words.”

Jongdae wasn’t a flirt. He didn’t know how to flirt, often receiving advances instead. He always got to know the person that he interested with slowly, never going too fast. He had nothing precious in his life, didn’t think that he deserve any kind of person due to his poor background, so he wasn’t good with relationships. But the way Baekhyun smiled at him somehow made him felt nervous and shy, and now everything really felt like a date.

Baekhyun was grinning happily at him now, his eyes were bright as he looked at Jongdae’s face. He no longer fiddled with the sweater’s hem, for now he raised his free hand to reach Jongdae’s face, to touch Jongdae’s face.

“I still can’t touch your face,” the grin changed into a sad smile.

“Eh. Why?” Jongdae asked, surprised when the gloved fingers became...invincible.

“You didn’t burn anything that you wore on your face,” Baekhyun joked. “Nah, the soul guides said I can only touch your face once we spend more time with each other. And vice versa.”

Jongdae was intrigued, so he tried to touch Baekhyun’s face too. True enough, he touched nothing but air, and surprisingly he was frustrated. There were so many things about souls and ghosts that he didn’t know, yet. Baekhyun tutted, probably noticed the dismay on Jongdae’s face, so he stood and tugged Jongdae’s arm again, prompted him to walk around the park again. Jongdae followed, so they walked side by side, quick to notice that Baekhyun loved to stand so close to him. Jongdae didn’t really mind, for Baekhyun felt like the wind, a comfort in the summer night. They walked passed a small graphically moving billboard installed at the riverbank, Baekhyun stopped to watch them and gasped when one particular ads shown on the billboard.

“Dalgona macaron? Dalgona cream cake? Dalgona roll?” Baekhyun read what he just saw.

Jongdae looked at the ads and nodded. Dalgona coffee was the big trend since the last spring and somehow everything Dalgona inspired products were on the market now.

He wasn’t a fan of dalgona coffee, preferred the original dalgona street snack itself. But one glance on Baekhyun’s face now made Jongdae smiled.

If Baekhyun could drool now, he probably would. Baekhyun kept looking at the billboard, and Jongdae knew that Baekhyun wanted to taste those desserts himself.

“Can you buy them for me tomorrow?” Baekhyun asked in a pout, his face was sad as he looked at Jongdae. “I really like the taste of dalgona.”

Baekhyun pouted was the only thing that registered Jongdae’s mind.

He coughed nervously when Baekhyun’s pout _more_ , “What? You want those sweet stuffs?”

Baekhyun hummed. “I want all of them.”

“Can burnt foods reach you?”

“Put them in front of my gravestone, Chanyeol will deliver them. Wait, you know which one is Chanyeol right?”

“I know Chanyeol, but I—I don’t have to burn them?”

“No, foods and drinks are holy offerings.”

“Clothes and bamboo ladder are not holy offerings?”

“Those are gifts.”

Jongdae really wanted to debate the small difference of gifts and offerings but he chose not to. Too early to argue with a ghost, he reminded himself.

“Buy three of them each. They look delicious,” Baekhyun muttered as he looked back at the small billboard. When Jongdae didn’t reply him, he huffed when he saw the frowns on Jongdae’s face. “Or hint it to Yixing hyung or Sehun if you don’t want to buy them for me. They’ll buy it for me in a heartbeat.”

Wow. A moody ghost.

Baekhyun legit whined at him when he said Jongdae should just hint it to his brothers instead of buying it himself. Jongdae didn’t know how to react with this development.

Baekhyun was still pouting, when he stared longingly at the billboard. Jongdae immediately felt bad, for he was Baekhyun’s only chance to taste the sweet treats.

So he stood closer, took the initiative to link their arms first, for the first time.

Baekhyun immediately turned his head at him.

“I’ll buy it for you right after I wake up,” Jongdae said. “Which is probably a little bit late since I’m accompanying you now.”

“When you’re dead, even a second can feel too long,” Baekhyun whispered. “Alas! Promise me that you’ll buy them for me.”

 _A second can feel too long for Baekhyun_ , Jongdae repeated in his brain.

“Promise. You just have to wait patiently on your couch.”

Baekhyun tugged Jongdae again, as they walked further from the river, and more towards the tall buildings. The night wasn’t dark, as the lights from various buildings decorated the metropolis. They walked in silence, accompanied by the sound of speeding cars and the acoustic beeps from the traffic lights.

“Nothing really changed,” Baekhyun spoke.

They stopped in front of a boutique, Baekhyun was staring deep through the glass mirror. Only after a few seconds that Jongdae realised Baekhyun was actually staring at their reflections; Jongdae’s reflection, with no Baekhyun’s reflection.

“I don’t even know how I look like right now,” Baekhyun rearranged the beanie, as he stared at the spot where his reflection was supposed to be seen, even just a little. “I can only see my reflection through the ponds, but even that doesn’t feel enough to me. Blurry. Ugly.”

Jongdae quickly shook his head. “Baekhyun—“

“Let’s walk some more before I return.”

Jongdae immediately looked at the bracelet. It was no longer black, it was scorching red, looked as if it could turn to ashes in anytime soon. He felt sad, he was sad for Baekhyun, and he was sad for them. For the first time ever, Jongdae felt that Baekhyun didn’t deserve to die this young.

“Let’s talk about you. You never talk much about yourself,” Baekhyun suggested.

Baekhyun spoke softly, his eyes were friendly and genuinely curious. He held Jongdae’s hand firmly with his gloved hand, and Jongdae felt as if he was under a spell. Suddenly he wanted to please Baekhyun with everything and anything.

He was attracted towards a ghost, but this ghost was indeed attractive.

“I’m a runner,” Jongdae replied, didn’t really plan his words. “I’m doing a lot of things.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, clearly interested to know more. Jongdae kept on noticing more things about Baekhyun; how Baekhyun didn’t hide his expressions at all, how he easily he shown Jongdae his feelings, how the moles on Baekhyun’s face were haunting him, and how his smiles for Jongdae were getting bigger each time.

Baekhyun was beautiful, Jongdae admitted. The boyish smile, extremely charming and endearing, Jongdae couldn’t help but to smile whenever Baekhyun smiled. He smiled like an innocent kid, but Jongdae knew the smile gave him such vibes because Baekhyun hadn’t smile for quite some time already.

“You’re the same age with me?” Baekhyun asked. “I’m—I was a professional gamer. If my brothers didn’t tell you.”

Now it was Jongdae’s turn to be surprised. That somehow explained the PC inside the pavilion, Baekhyun’s home now. Jongdae didn’t know much about game, but he knew gamers in their country earned a lot.

He was marrying a rich ghost, if the ghost agrees to marry him anyway.

Baekhyun no longer walk, and Jongdae stopped to ask what was wrong, only to see the worry on Baekhyun’s face. Shoot, he was supposed to say something.

“I’m sorry, I’m just purely stunned. I’ve never befriended a professional gamer,” Jongdae replied. “It’s such a cool job. And yeah, we are the same age.”

 _Are_.

Baekhyun nodded, probably agreed that professional gamer was a rare job. They walked in silence again, Baekhyun seemed to think of something before he finally spoke again.

“Have you graduated?” he asked carefully, “People in our age mostly already graduated, well, I’m sorry if study isn’t your forte.”

Jongdae shook, small smile on his face. “I have a fine arts degree. Stop painting for some time already because, well, they doesn’t pay off well.”

Baekhyun looked at him in pure wonder, and Jongdae couldn’t help but to feel embarrassed.

“You don’t look like someone who loves art, and certainly doesn’t look like a painter.”

“Well, surprise, surprise. I paint. I can paint fine, I just don’t have the luck.”

Baekhyun suddenly grinned. “Draw me one day. I really want to know how I look like right now.”

 _You were looking so fine_.

At this point, Jongdae already accepted that he liked Baekhyun, as whoever he was. Baekhyun was so easy to talk with.

They might be meeting each other in the most impossible way ever, but Jongdae knew if he met Baekhyun earlier, in a better fate, they could be something more, naturally.

“Sure, I can draw you. When time is friendlier to us,” Jongdae said, eyes spotting two figures sitting on a bench, in front of the building located opposite of them.

Kris and Kyungsoo.

“Tell me about your brothers,” Baekhyun asked, didn’t ever care about the grim reapers who were now watching them.

“Jongin is the one with me just now,” Jongdae answered nervously, but he continued. “Minseok and Junmyeon are older than me. Both are willing to do something for anything.”

“You’re like that too?” Baekhyun smirked.

“All four of us are crazy somehow, life made us crazier than other people. I just happen to be the most normal one,” Jongdae smiled. “But I guess your brothers are crazy too.”

“Yixing hyung is the craziest one. He even ate grass with sheep.”

“No way, he looks so well-mannered when I met him,” Jongdae nearly shouted due to his surprise. “He really have that rich guy attitude. His smile is guarded, but your younger brother is worst.”

“Sehun is kind of cold towards people that he doesn’t know,” Baekhyun smiled fondly, and Jongdae knew he smiled because of his brothers. “Tell me about your recent job.”

Jongdae bit his lower lip, in thought. “I sent parcels the whole week, well, before my brother told me that we’re getting engaged. Nothing exciting about it, most of the items I sent are foods. Once, I have to transport two cats, I nearly ran away with those cats instead.”

“You like cats,” Baekhyun smiled. “I always ordered food online, I’m too lazy to go outside and buy it myself. Maybe we’ve already met, delivery men always bow their head when they sent foods, I can’t see their faces well.”

Sure, he already sent thousands of things in his life, but he was also sure that he would remember Baekhyun if he ever sent something to him. Baekhyun’s face wasn’t a face that he forget easily.

“I think we still have some time, they haven’t stand yet,” Baekhyun said, eyeing the grim reapers. “Let’s exchange facts about each other.”

Honestly, Jongdae thought himself as a plain person. He didn’t have anything interesting to share about himself, his own life was depressing enough and the only interesting thing about him now was probably the fact that he was engaged to a ghost.

“I don’t have much to share with you about myself,” Jongdae said.

“When’s your birthday?”

Jongdae blinked. “September 21.”

Baekhyun snorted. “See. You just shared something with me. Oh. You should call me hyung, I’m few months older than you. You know my birthday from the gravestone but I still want to exchange it with you. I was born on May 6.”

Jongdae was sad. The fact that Baekhyun himself acknowledged that he was dead, felt unfair to Jongdae, who still addressed himself as an alive person.

“What’s your favourite movie genre?”

Baekhyun grinned. “Action movies. I love action stuffs. Wait, I didn’t tell you yet. My team played in Legend of League,” he paused, studying Jongdae’s face. “Tell me you know that game or I’ll rise from the grave myself to teach you.”

Jongdae smiled, Baekhyun’s threatening face was so funny. “I know that game. A craze all over the country, too bad I don’t have the time to play it. I seldom watch movies too, usually just accompanying Jongin to watch his Brad Pitt’s movies which are mostly actions. He kept on replaying that movie about zombies invading the Earth, I can recall the plot clearly in my mind.”

Baekhyun looked at him with interest, as he started to unlink their arms, so he could face Jongdae properly, to stand right in front of Jongdae.

“I prefer to watch something light, comedy preferably. But if you ask me to accompany you watching a movie then I don’t really mind the genre.” Jongdae smiled, “It’s the companionship that matters in the end for me. ‘ _Oh, I watched this movie with this person’_ kind of memories.”

Baekhyun smiled too, opened his mouth for a while in astonishment. “You’re a romantic person.”

Jongdae laughed and shook his head. “Not really! I haven’t been in a lot of relationships, most failed because I don’t have the time for them. I don’t think that’s romantic,” he snorted, now looking with Baekhyun curiously. “You must be a famous person before. People must’ve been flocking around you, you gave that kind of energy to me. Homebody, but your people are there with you in your home.”

Baekhyun hummed, as he smiled to probably his memories. “Just a few high school friends. I miss them so much.”

“Do...you want to meet them?” Jongdae asked, his eyes glanced at the grim reapers who were now standing. Kris was leaning against a pole, while Kyungsoo was staring at them, didn’t even hiding the fact that he was staring openly. “The grim reapers doesn’t say anything about you can’t meet the people in your life, right? They just remind you not to interact with other ghosts.”

Baekhyun shook his head, eyes smiling sadly. It was full of longing, Jongdae knew Baekhyun was only acting strong now. But who was he to say anything when he wasn’t the one who was feeling the pain?

“But I do want to request something from you,” Baekhyun said. “I want to walk in this living world in daylight. Night is too...depressing.”

Jongdae nodded slowly, he always met Baekhyun in night time of the living world. “Do I need to burn another bamboo ladder?”

“Summon Chanyeol. I don’t think you need to burn another one,” Baekhyun replied. “It’s a nice date, Jongdae. Thank you so much for tonight.”

Date. Jongdae himself forgot that they were in a date. Baekhyun was an extremely pleasant company.

He should ask about the second date, right? But Baekhyun himself already told Jongdae just now that he wanted to meet during daylight. That should already be considered as the next date, right?”

“Can I meet you again the morning after the next night?”

Baekhyun looked panic for a while, Jongdae thought he was moving too fast. “That means I will lose a night without you,” Baekhyun whispered to himself, but Jongdae heard it.

 _Lose a night without you_? What did Baekhyun mean by that?

Jongdae was blushing, as weird thoughts crossed his mind. He shook his head quickly, said to himself that Baekhyun probably just loved the company.

“If it’s not okay with you, we can meet at other time.”

Baekhyun blinked for a few times before he held his hands high and shook his head quickly.

“No, no! I’m not reconsidering sometime else! I’m just thinking! Morning after the next night is fine by me!”

Jongdae frowned, “Are you sure?”

“Positive. I’ll wait for you.”

Jongdae wanted to know what did Baekhyun think about, but he didn’t find the courage to do so. They were still strangers after all.

A tiny sounds of crackles caught their attention right at Jongdae’s left wrist, where the bracelet slowly dissipated.

“Don’t forget about my dalgona treats. Plan ahead where you’re going to bring me for our next date. I don’t mind watching movies with you either, we can watch romantic comedy. Or we can go to the cyber cafe, and I’ll teach you on how to play Legend of League,” Baekhyun said it hurriedly, knowing time wasn’t on their side.

Jongdae almost teared up. “I’ll do more research. I’ll mix both of our interests next time.”

Baekhyun smiled, Kris and Kyungsoo started to walk closer, and Jongdae never felt as helpless as this.

“First date evaluation; you’re quite beautiful, Jongdae. You’re beautiful like this, and not the white robe.”

“You’re beautiful wearing my sweater.”

“I’m hot. You’re lucky to be engaged with a hot ghost.”

“You’re hot and cold,” Jongdae replied, Baekhyun arched his eyebrow but Jongdae didn’t elaborate.

“I’m hot and never cold!” Baekhyun wanted to hit Jongdae’s chest, but his arm no longer could touch Jongdae.

“Do miss me, Baekhyun.”

“Never. I have a PC in my pavilion, I’ll forget about you right away.”

Jongdae smiled, “I’ll miss you.”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened, but before he could even reply, he turned to nothingness, together with the black bracelet on Jongdae’s wrist.

Jongdae sighed.

He was alone there at 4 am, accompanied only by the buzzing sound of the fluorescent lights and the acoustic beeps of the traffic lights.

There was no one around, not even Kris and Kyungsoo who already vanished together with Baekhyun.

And Jongdae felt the loneliness hit him hard.

~~THREE~~

When Jongdae returned home after that, he couldn’t sleep.

Only after the darkness of the dawn left to give way to the sun that Minseok brewed a pot of chamomile tea and left it on the dining table. Jongdae was still browsing the internet, tried to arrange their next date. He hadn’t do this in a while, usually he would just bring someone to a cafe to talk or watch movies at the cinema. He never really planned a date, so he was at a loss on where should he bring Baekhyun next.

Baekhyun was a cheerful soul who smiled a lot. He didn’t treat Jongdae badly despite their situations, and Jongdae knew he should treat Baekhyun just like his past dates. A ghost had feelings too, and Jongdae didn’t want Baekhyun to feel sad. He wanted Baekhyun to always smile, to always show him his puffy cheeks.

Baekhyun couldn’t eat, so Jongdae crossed restaurants and mentally told himself to eat fully before he summon Chanyeol—and Baekhyun for the next date. He thought hard about going to the cinema, but he found something more interesting on the internet.

The final round for a League of Legend’s match would be held soon at one of the sports arena, and he bought two tickets to the event.

He smiled with satisfaction, at least he found something that Baekhyun really loved. He poured himself a cup of chamomile tea, glanced at his long forgotten iPad on the table. The graphic pen was still attached to the iPad’s casing.

He hadn’t draw for a long time, the temptation was so strong so he picked up both the iPad and the graphic pen. He made himself comfortable by resting his head on the arm of the coach, and lay his whole body on the coach. He opened up the sketchbook app, started to draw mindlessly as he tried to soothe his eyes to sleep.

He drew the lips first. Almost triangular, with tiny moles at appropriate places. He drew the thin nose and shiny eyes, then coloured in the black hair.

He was drawing Baekhyun.

He stared at his drawings for a while, sighed deeply for he couldn’t picture the beauty of Baekhyun on a tablet.

“You drew better on the canvas.”

Jongdae lifted his head towards Junmyeon who was standing nearby, staring at his drawing.

“Is that Baekhyun? His brothers never gave me a picture of Baekhyun, if that’s him then I’m glad.”

Jongdae hummed and then looked back at his iPad. “This...is Baekhyun. I told you, he’s handsome.”

“You’re going out with him again? You need more money?”

Jongdae smiled at his brother. “No, hyung. You already transferred enough, thanks.”

Junmyeon nodded. “Do you...do you think you can marry him?”

Jongdae grimaced for a second, before he shrugged. “If I can’t, then we can always find another way.”

“Yeah...sure,” Junmyeon murmured guiltily. “I said this for a lot of times already, but really. I’m sorry, Jongdae. For doing this to you.”

“If only you can apologise to Baekhyun too...” Jongdae said and closed the iPad, no longer wanted to continue the conversation. “I want to sleep, hyung.”

Junmyeon nodded and gave a weak pat on Jongdae’s shoulder before he left for his work. Jongdae covered his eyes with his left arm, felt the weight and the darkness engulfed him as he closed his eyes.

His left arm was warm. Comfortable.

* * *

When Jongdae woke up sometime around noon, the house was empty. He immediately showered and dressed, and drove his scooter as quick as it could on the highway.

Once arrived at his destination, he parked the scooter and removed his helmet in a record time, almost sprinted himself towards the shop. The cashier smiled at him even before he pushed the main door.

“Can I take your order, sir?” the cashier asked while Jongdae scanned the menu.

Jongdae smiled while reading the menu, he smiled when he looked back at the cashier, and he smiled again because his heart was just so, _so_ warm.

“Three dalgona coffee, three dalgona macaron, three dalgona cream cake and three dalgona roll.”

* * *

When he sat in front of Baekhyun’s gravestone, Jongdae felt peaceful.

He didn’t remember the last time that he felt this peaceful. They were constantly moving around doing something to pay off their debts, Jongdae was glad to finally have some free time for himself.

Not really himself, he was burning some joss sticks and offering dalgona treats for Baekhyun now.

It was a windy summer afternoon.

He didn’t have any plans for the rest of the day, so he just sat there, staring at the gravestone. He even bought a bouquet of white roses for Baekhyun.

He was fond of Baekhyun, and getting fonder each and every time.

Baekhyun wasn’t boring, and he felt just like how he felt towards the other human beings when he spent his time with Baekhyun.

And the more he thought about Baekhyun, the more he wanted to spend more time with the soul.

He missed Baekhyun, but he had to be patient. They would be going to another date tomorrow anyway.

“Missing your fiancé?”

Jongdae immediately lifted his head, saw Chanyeol stood at the back of the gravestone which Jongdae had no idea since when. Chanyeol was staring at the dalgona treats with judging eyes, but he judged the roses the most.

“No! Just sending these stuffs to him because he asked for it yesterday!”

“I don’t remember him saying he’ll be expecting roses too,” Chanyeol said. “His pavilion will be raining with petals of white roses if you want to send that to him too, not sure if he would like that.”

Jongdae frowned as he looked at the bouquet. He didn’t know sending flowers to a soul would cause such effect at the Afterlife. So much for googling the meaning of roses, he even picked up white roses to wish Baekhyun a better new beginning.

“I don’t know—“ Jongdae paused but decided to just ignore whatever Baekhyun would feel about it. “Just send it to him.”

Chanyeol nodded, straightened his back as he moved to stand in front of the gravestone. Jongdae stayed at his place, sitting cross legged while watching Chanyeol did his work. Chanyeol opened up his hand, his hand was big to begin with, and when hovered his big hand on top of Jongdae’s offerings to Baekhyun, Jongdae couldn’t help but to stare at Chanyeol’s big hand.

In one swift motion, all that were left in front of the gravestone were the burning joss sticks.

They stayed in silence for a while, before Chanyeol finally spoken.

“What do you think of him?”

Jongdae shrugged, staring at the carving. “First impression? Sad. I feel sad for him.”

“Well, there’s nothing cheerful about death. But shouldn’t he make you feel other things too?”

Strong wind passed them, Chanyeol’s blue robe brushed on Jongdae’s skin and he shivered when he felt the smooth fabric. Chanyeol smelt woody and sweet, like a burning incense.

“He’s nice. Makes me want to do something more for him.”

“You can do more,” Chanyeol paused. “You can burn more of your clothes for him. Anything that you already wore, he can wear them.”

Jongdae considered the idea. It would be nice to gift Baekhyun new clothes too, now that he knew better of what Baekhyun liked and disliked. If he was in Baekhyun’s shoes, he wanted new clothes for a date too.

“I’ll be here if you want to burn them,” Chanyeol added, his voice was honest. “Tonight is a dreamless sleep for you anyway.”

“Why can’t I spend my time with him at the Afterlife during night and then he descend here during daylight?” Jongdae asked. Baekhyun already told him before that they couldn’t spend time like that.

“It’s for your own benefits too. You’re human and he’s not. The energy of both of your souls aren’t a match...yet.”

“When will it match then?” Jongdae tilted his head to look at Chanyeol. “When he finally agrees to marry me? When we are already married?”

“I’m not in the place to answer that question,” there was finality in Chanyeol’s tone, so Jongdae sighed. He wasn’t familiar with Afterlife, was sure that the world was as complicated as the living world.

Jongdae slowly stood, bowed down his body towards the gravestone before he raised and closed his eyes, both of his hands pressed together, praying silently. He prayed for Baekhyun to feel happy now, for Baekhyun to not feel lonely in every second that he had to endure while waiting for Jongdae, or anyone else to come and visit him.

“I’ll let him desscend outside of your house tomorrow if that’s okay with you.”

Jongdae prayed for a few more seconds before he turned his body towards Chanyeol. “He doesn’t have to descend here?”

“His soul already breached the living world for the first time last night,” Chanyeol answered. “Now he can descend anywhere.”

“Then...yes, it’ll save a lot of time if he descend somewhere close with me. Thank you so much for that.”

“You’re already attached to him, don’t you?”

Jongdae didn’t reply to that. He himself still learning to understand what he felt for Baekhyun, still learning to understand Baekhyun.

“That’s the point of engagement anyway. You’re thrown into a marriage with a dead soul, the differences of the two worlds are not the only things that you guys have to deal with.”

“Our brothers really didn’t think this through, huh,” Jongdae mocked, felt like he could share something with Chanyeol.

“I’m not going to judge what your families did. Some people are really willing to go to extreme extent,” Chanyeol paused. “This is a marriage for life, if you forget about that.”

“I know—“

“He’ll influence your life in the future, Jongdae,” Chanyeol spoke again, his eyes were serious, “if you think you can ignore him in the future, then I’ve to tell you right now, you can’t.”

“I’m not going to ignore him in the future!” Jongdae shouted, somehow felt offended that Chanyeol would think that low of him. “I know this is for life! I know this is a marriage for life! Dead or alive, this marriage is more than that!”

“And you still want to continue with this marriage? Are you sure you’re going to be happy marrying a ghost?”

“A ghost have feelings too!” Jongdae saw the way Chanyeol flinched, but he continued. “No one says we can’t have feelings with a ghost. Just because they’re dead, with limited things to do in their time and space, doesn’t mean we can’t like them!”

Chanyeol was judging him, but Jongdae held his stares.

“I hope your view will stay the same,” Chanyeol said. “Stay the same forever.”

“I don’t know what will happen in the future,” Jongdae countered. “But if you ask me right now, then yes, I honestly, sincerely, don’t mind being in a relationship with a ghost.”

Chanyeol continued to judge him, but his eyes softened, his jaw no longer tensed. It was nice of Chanyeol to protect Baekhyun, and Jongdae was truly glad for that.

Maybe Chanyeol had his own story.

Before Jongdae could even ask, Chanyeol already turned around.

“I’m just taking care of those souls,” Chanyeol said. “Ghosts may be scary, but humans are way scarier.”

~~FOUR~~

When Baekhyun descended right outside of his house the next morning, Baekhyun’s face was glowing. Jongdae burned a new set of clothes for Baekhyun the night before; a black sweater, a black jogger, a pair of white sneakers, a thinner black gloves and a white cap. They were a match in terms of clothes sizes, Jongdae had no problem at all choosing clothes for Baekhyun.

Chanyeol was perfectly reasonable to worry for Baekhyun, the way Baekhyun’s eyes formed into small crescents when he saw Jongdae made Jongdae realised something.

Baekhyun was starting to grow attached with Jongdae too.

Chanyeol left right after he tied the black bracelet on Jongdae’s wrist. There were Kris and Kyungsoo stood near them, but Jongdae only had his attention on Baekhyun.

“Hi, Jongdae!” Baekhyun greeted. “Where are we going today?”

Jongdae smiled, and shown Baekhyun the tickets on his phone.

The way Baekhyun gasped with surprise, Jongdae wanted to record that.

Could he record a ghost’s gasp?

“I really want to watch this!” Baekhyun almost hugged him, managed to stop his already opened arms and chose to hit Jongdae’s shoulder instead. He stared at the phone’s screen again. “When I died it was still in the preliminary rounds. Hopefully my team manage to continue without me.”

Jongdae stared at Baekhyun, and hated the constant sadness on Baekhyun’s face. He didn’t want to associate Baekhyun with sadness forever.

Baekhyun frowned at him. “What are we waiting for? Come on, let’s go!”

Jongdae nodded, linked their arms together and promised silently with himself.

Promised to make Baekhyun happy.

Chanyeol didn’t warn him of one thing when bringing Baekhyun out in daylight, where crowds were everywhere. Chanyeol didn’t warn him how scary it was to see Baekhyun somehow went transparent and was see through in other people’s physical bodies.

But Baekhyun looked so happy, walking with the crowds, boarding the train just like the crowds, and giggling happily when he saw the horror in Jongdae’s face watching him _went_ transparent.

Baekhyun was so happy, and Jongdae couldn’t help but to think that Baekhyun was really looking forward towards this second date.

And the bad thoughts started to crowd Jongdae’s brain too.

What if Baekhyun only saw him as a way out from the plain Afterlife?

Jongdae quickly shook his head and tried to think better thoughts.

“I bought two tickets. Don’t want you to go transparent on some weird places,” Jongdae said when they were queuing outside of the arena.

Baekhyun just nodded, his eyes were literally everywhere as he observed the banners, the screens, the crowds.

“I want that McD burger. Buy it for me right after I ascend back later,” Baekhyun said while pointing towards an ads on the screen.

Jongdae rolled his eyes, but already took note to buy it after their date. They were standing close side by side, but other people couldn’t see it and Jongdae was sad that people couldn’t see Baekhyun.

When they already seated, he was so protective towards the empty seat beside him, glaring anyone who tried to take the seat.

He paid extra just to get seats with extremely good view of the players and the big panel.

“Jongdae, relax,” Baekhyun whispered, a hand on Jongdae’s thigh. “It’s okay, if anyone take this seat, your lap is available.”

Jongdae’s face was so red due to the blush despite the full blast air-conditioning, he was so tempted to reply, his lips already shaking since he was stopping himself from laughter. But he didn’t want to look weird laughing alone for no reason whatsoever in other people’s eyes, so he held it in.

They watched the final round in linked arms, and no one took the seat.

They were happy.

The bracelet burnt completely before night even came, Jongdae was still pouting when he bought the McD burgers after Baekhyun ascended.

~~FIVE~~

They went to date after date, during daylight.

Jongdae never felt so alive like this, he was waking up smiling now.

They went to various places, and now he wanted to go everywhere with Baekhyun.

~~TWELVE~~

After a few days of having to meet each other every day, Chanyeol was no longer hostile at him.

He was smiling at Jongdae now, once Jongdae appeared from the gate.

“Both of you look so cheerful,” Chanyeol said. His intention was good, his double meaning that he really wanted to say to Jongdae was that Baekhyun was happier now.

And whenever Baekhyun descended to the living world, he would immediately linked his arm with Jongdae’s.

“Where are we going today, Jongdae?”

He would ask the same question, eager to start their date right away.

Jongdae wanted Baekhyun to feel eager each and every time, to always show up with a smiley face. The thoughts of Baekhyun didn’t want to go to a date with Jongdae now frightened him.

What if he made a mistake and Baekhyun no longer wanted to see him?

Whenever those thoughts came to his mind, he would stare at their linked arms.

Baekhyun was safe, there with him.

* * *

Jongdae didn’t know who initiated it, but maybe both of them initiated the gesture. They now sat hand in hand, and Baekhyun looked so happy lounging beside him. He traced and remembered the feelings of Baekhyun’s gloved fingers, remembered it well so that he could probably draw the slim and long fingers.

They weren’t going anyway specific that day, Baekhyun requested to watch an action movie that had just been released in Netflix, so Jongdae invited Baekhyun into his house for the first time that day.

Baekhyun was different when he focused, Jongdae learnt that. He first saw it when they were watching the game tournament, and he saw it again when Baekhyun was so immersed in the movie.

He decided that a serious Baekhyun was so handsome.

He wanted to see Baekhyun play a game, wanted to see the seriousness on Baekhyun’s face.

He wanted to see more of Baekhyun’s impressions, for that made him felt that Baekhyun was real, not some stereotype ghost created by the folklore and movies.

When the movie ended, Baekhyun was so satisfied. Jongdae was satisfied too, for he saw a lot of Baekhyun’s feelings in those short 2 hours. And when Baekhyun’s face suddenly changed to nervousness, Jongdae was quick to catch it.

“I think I can hold you without these gloves anymore,” Baekhyun said, fingers gripping Jongdae’s tight. “Chanyeol said we can, our souls are bonded strong enough for that.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened. He hadn’t hear anything about this, he thought Baekhyun would forever needed the gloves to be able to touch him.

Out of curiosity, he untangled their fingers, and slowly removed the glove on Baekhyun’s right hand. Baekhyun only nodded nervously.

Once exposed, Jongdae touched the palm.

He felt the skin, and he could grab the palm.

There were so many things that Jongdae could ask, but there was only one thing he wanted to know the most.

“Why are you so cold?”

Baekhyun smiled widely at him, and held Jongdae’s hand back.

“I’m a ghost, silly!” Baekhyun replied, his voice was full of happiness. “And you made my heart felt warm! So warm, and I haven’t feel warmth for such a long time!”

~~THIRTEEN~~

Baekhyun didn’t demand much from Jongdae. Most were foods and drinks, sometimes clothes and once he asked Jongdae to bring him to a cyber cafe. Baekhyun didn’t request to go to someplace specific, and as long as Jongdae didn’t bring him to Hannamdong where Baekhyun’s house was located, then Baekhyun was okay with the places of their dates.

Their dates were going well, but the more Jongdae thought about it, the more he felt like they were like two buddies who went out for fun.

Baekhyun didn’t say anything about the marriage anymore, he just met Jongdae and talked about anything but that.

Sometimes he thought that Baekhyun was sincerely tried to get to know Jongdae, so he tried his best to be as genuine as he could in front of Baekhyun, no prejudices.

At some point, he really was courting Baekhyun.

It shouldn’t be problem, he thought to himself. Baekhyun was his fiancé.

Baekhyun was his fiancé, right?

That would explain whatever sort of belonging that he felt right now.

Baekhyun was funny, extremely funny in fact. He could make a joke out of anything, and Jongdae would laugh along with him. Jongdae was no longer strangers to weird stares, he didn’t mind being labelled as weird by passing people. Baekhyun was what mattered the most to him.

Baekhyun was touchy, extremely touchy. Now that they could hold hands without the gloves, Baekhyun would often lace his fingers with Jongdae’s. He still couldn’t touch Baekhyun’s face, and Jongdae felt it wasn’t fair. Baekhyun’s moles kept inviting him to touch it.

He never saw Baekhyun ate or drink, but he already remembered all of Baekhyun’s preferences. Light iced Americano with one shot, nothing too bitter, and nothing too spicy.

When Baekhyun did something mischievous, he would lick the side of his lips. He managed to fool Jongdae for a few times, but once Jongdae figured out about that particular habit, he still let Baekhyun made fun of him and pretend to not know the trick.

Baekhyun was loud. That was a little bit of a problem, because Jongdae was loud too.

They would bicker about almost everything. They bickered about hoodies and sweaters for hours, since Baekhyun loved hoodies but Jongdae loved sweaters. They even bickered for a whole hour in front of a jewellery store, because Baekhyun insisted that a necklace was a better accessory, while Jongdae firmly pointed to a bracelet.

No matter how bad they bickered, once the bracelet on Jongdae’s left wrist turned red, they would somehow reconciled, and talked about better things.

Jongdae wished his time with Baekhyun wasn’t limited to the lifetime of that damn bracelet.

Those times were when Jongdae’s feelings to Baekhyun was the most genuine. His hesitancy to let Baekhyun ascend was getting stronger too day by day.

“Jongdae, let’s meet again tomorrow,” Baekhyun would often said each and every time before he disappeared.

Those words were like a mantra to Jongdae now.

A promise of tomorrow, that tomorrow would still bring Baekhyun to him.

Twenty nights already passed since he was engaged to Baekhyun. He felt happier day by day, and he hoped Baekhyun felt the same.

~~TWENTY~~

Jongdae’s life was better now, his family included.

They started to pay their debts one by one, starting from the old debts of their deceased parents. Yixing kept depositing a huge amount every week, Chanyeol probably gave good words about Jongdae to him.

On the night after his date with Baekhyun, he found Minseok was waiting for him in the dining table.

Minseok was smiling at him, gestured at the empty chair beside him so Jongdae approached him and sat on the chair. He looked at the papers on the dining table, which turned out to be leaflets for condominium listings.

“We have enough money to rent a better place now,” Minseok said. “Junmyeon also can commit to a permanent shift, now that we don’t have to take extra jobs.”

Jongdae nodded with a smile. He knew Minseok really wanted to leave this house; the neighbourhood was too dirty, the pipes kept leaking, the windows were shitty and those things challenged Minseok’s pettiness towards a clean and safe living.

“Do you have any place that you prefer to live at?”

Jongdae took his time to answer, as he looked at his brother’s face. Minseok always had the best complexion among all of them, but now Minseok not only glowed, there was also a hint of relief in Minseok’s face.

“Anywhere you want, hyung,” Jongdae replied. “Anywhere you deemed as safe.”

“We can’t achieve all this if it isn’t for you, Jongdae. And you’re still trying your best to convince Baekhyun. Least I can do is to hear your opinions now, since I refused to hear it on that night.”

Jongdae snorted. “I already forgive you guys but I still can’t forget, hyung.”

“That’s why I’m trying here. You’re out there, meeting Baekhyun every day, and I can’t help you anything with that.”

Jongdae shook his head. “You always wait for me, hyung.”

“I always wait for you guys,” Minseok groaned. “You guys didn’t lock the grill properly.”

“You did my laundry every day now, and put extra softener.”

“You’re courting your fiancé, of course I have to—wait. Can he smell you?”

“I didn’t ask but by the way he drooled whenever we passed some restaurants I guess he can.”

“I’m glad then.”

“Hyung, I’m sorry that you can’t see him. I know you really want to, but believe me, he’s a good soul.”

Minseok sighed deeply. “Based on his picture, I guess he’s okay. And if you said he’s good then I guess he’s good.”

Jongdae poured himself a cup of tea and drank them before he replied. “Don’t worry, hyung. I’m sure he isn’t going to turn into some horrible ghost.”

Minseok didn’t reply, instead he sorted all the leaflets properly. Three of them were marked with sticky notes, and when Jongdae read them, he realised that those condominiums were located close to the graveyard where Baekhyun’s gravestone was located.

“Do you think Baekhyun will give you answers anytime soon?” Minseok asked.

There was no urgency in Minseok’s voice, only genuine curiosity and concern.

“I don’t think anytime soon,” Jongdae replied. “He looks happy wondering around and trying new things so I don’t ask him about that too.”

“Wondering around.”

“Hmm?”

“Will he ever...stop wondering around? I mean, finally stay in one place?”

“I...I don’t know, hyung. He’s dead. He should be up there, but he’s wondering here just to meet me.”

“What if he lures you to go up there with him?”

Seriously, Jongdae thought of that sometimes. He and Baekhyun were living in two different worlds, and someone, at some time, had to make a sacrifice later.

“You guys are like, in a long distance relationship now,” Minseok continued. “In these absences that you guys are facing, you don’t know what each others are doing. I can’t help but feel that the shaman didn’t tell us everything, but who am I to judge.”

Jongdae understood the roots of Minseok’s concern. There were too many mysterious things about the Afterlife, about the souls, about Chanyeol himself that Jongdae couldn’t explain even to his brothers.

“You have me, and the others too,” Minseok sighed, but then he patted Jongdae’s shoulder encouragingly. “Let me cook you something nice tonight, okay?”

Jongdae nodded, somewhat relieved.

He shouldn’t lose grips on the living world too, after all.

* * *

Jongdae had a dream that night of the Afterlife.

He shouldn’t dream. He had no plan with Baekhyun to meet at the Afterlife as to not draining out Jongdae’s energy.

But now he stood in front of the blue temple, the temple where Chanyeol and the others resided. The other souls were still moving around, didn’t pay him any attention and Jongdae was at lost on what should he do. Not long after that, something caught his attention. Baekhyun was emerging from a corner, walking towards the blue temple.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae called out. “Byun Baekhyun.”

But Baekhyun didn’t seem to hear him. And Baekhyun’s face was so serious, Jongdae had never seen Baekhyun that serious. Baekhyun’s strides were fast as if he was in some sort of urgency, both of his palms were clenched and Jongdae was worried. He jogged towards Baekhyun, still calling him but it was as if he was invincible.

As if he was the ghost.

Baekhyun entered the temple and Jongdae followed. Baekhyun stood at the middle of the wide room, Chanyeol was sitting on the mahogany chair and none were acknowledging him.

They were talking now, but Jongdae couldn’t even hear a word. When he tried to step closer, two of the red sheer lace draped around two of the pillars moved. They moved, and they immediately bound Jongdae’s waist and Jongdae couldn’t move. He shouted, but not even the four soul guides paid any attention to him.

From where he stood, he saw Baekhyun’s face turned to worry and sadness, and he looked as if he could cry.

“Three weeks have already passed,” Baekhyun said and Jongdae was surprised because he could hear the words.

Jongdae shouted Baekhyun’s name again, panic starting to conquer him, as he struggled against the red drapes which now moved again, to bind both of his wrists, slowly sneaking up to his neck and behind his head, moved to his eyes, to blindfold his eyes...

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae shouted so loud. “Baekhyun!!!”

~~TWENTYONE~~

“Kim Jongdae!”

Jongdae woke up immediately, his body jolted violently and Jongin had to grab both of his arms to steady him.

He looked around, tried to find the red drapes, tried to find Chanyeol, tried to find Baekhyun. _Baekhyun_.

But all he saw was Jongin, who was looking at him worriedly, and their room, the safety of their room engulfing him immediately.

Jongdae breathed in, and breathed out, repetitively. Jongin unconsciously followed him since he seemed like he needed one too.

He never had bad dreams ever since he started engaging himself with Baekhyun and the Afterlife. He never even thought he would experience bad dreams, and certainly not expecting to see Baekhyun in the bad dreams.

Was it a dream created by his own worries? Or was it really happening at the Afterlife?

He had no idea. At the same time, he didn’t want to talk about it to anyone. It felt so real, and Jongdae hated how real it felt.

* * *

In his overthinking, Jongdae finally thought of it.

Something had to burn before he finally could see Baekhyun.

A candle. A bracelet. A flame.

Chanyeol would always give him something burning before he met Baekhyun. At first he thought it was only a protocol, a procedure. But now Jongdae realised that the burn slowed down, steadied, and no longer giving him pain on his wrist.

He wondered about the significant of the flame. On the first day, he swore he didn’t even spend an hour with Baekhyun in the Afterlife.

But now, they could spend hours together.

Kris and Kyungsoo also no longer lingering around, only appeared a minute before Baekhyun had to ascend back. But they never reached dusk, always spent their time in the morning and the afternoon, never in the evening.

Never more than 12 hours.

The flame only burned for less than 12 hours?


	2. Baekhyun

_The pavilion was usually silent, but now that Baekhyun’s mind wasn’t focused on anything particular, he noticed the white noise around him._

_It was always the white sky in the Afterlife. Sometimes it would turn dark, and everyone knew that was when the deities were in rage, in dampened mood, and they would wonder who the unlucky soul that made the deities mad was._

_Baekhyun sat on the stairs of his pavilion, playing with the sleeve of his hoodie, a new hoodie that Jongdae burned for him two days ago. It was too peaceful, Afterlife was supposed to be peaceful, but Baekhyun’s wasn’t really in peace._

_He rarely had any visitors, but after he left the blue temple, Kyungsoo insisted on following him to his pavilion. Baekhyun didn’t mind, Kyungsoo might look unfriendly but he knew the soul guide was a good one in heart. The fact that Jongdae did send Baekhyun lots of things made Baekhyun felt like he wanted to share them with someone, and he certainly didn’t mind to share it with Kyungsoo._

_Kyungsoo was sitting silently inside his pavilion, looking at all the foods and drinks that Jongdae offered to Baekhyun all this time._

_“You can take some if you want too,” Baekhyun said, “It’s not like we’ll get full anyway. Eating is no longer fun when you’re dead.”_

_Kyungsoo nodded without a sound. Foods would never get rotten in the Afterlife, so he had no idea which ones were new and which were old._

_“The foods in the living world right now evolved so much. Even rice no longer tasted the same.”_

_“Really?” Baekhyun asked, “You were born in which era, Kyungsoo? If you don’t mind I’m asking.”_

_Kyungsoo gave him a small smile, “An era where even a grain of rice could cause a drift in a family. Such a long time ago.”_

_Baekhyun hummed. “How does rice tasted before?”_

_“A little bit burnt, a little bit coarse. But it always tasted like home,” Kyungsoo paused and stared at a roll of kimbap on the table. “You’re actually lucky to find Jongdae.”_

_Baekhyun could only sigh. “He’s not lucky to meet me.”_

_“Only he can answer yes or no.”_

_“Do you think he likes me?”_

_“Honestly? I do,” Kyungsoo took a pair of chopsticks, determined to eat the kimbap. “He’s so fond of you, I can see it myself.”_

_Baekhyun didn’t know how to reply to that. He wasn’t oblivious, Jongdae clicked with him easily. If he was still alive, he would court Jongdae properly, date him properly. But in reality, they met in such a twisted fate, one that Baekhyun would never expect to happen to him._

_“During my time, we don’t even date. Our parents were the ones who decided whom we should get married to,” Kyungsoo said. “I married my wife whom I never even saw before the marriage, unsurprisingly I had no feelings for her until the end.”_

_Baekhyun turned to look at Kyungsoo, he was probably someone so ancient._

_“I dated a few times,” Baekhyun replied. “I guess that’s what youth means in my time, right now. Having all the fun that you can find in your life.”_

_Kyungsoo smiled, and finally took a bite of the kimbap. It tasted foreign to his taste bud, there was something that tasted like beef on his tongue, but when he observed the bitten piece, he couldn’t find any beef or meat._

_“Not sure if in your time kimbap already existed,” Baekhyun stood and walked closer towards Kyungsoo. “We wrap the rice and roll them with other few ingredients. This one is rolled with eggs and SPAM,” the confusion on Kyungsoo’s face made Baekhyun smiled. “It’s a ham. A meat. Not really a food from our country, it’s from the western countries.”_

_Kyungsoo nodded, finally understood why he tasted meat in the kimbap. He never tasted something like that before, so he was genuinely interested._

_“I rarely eat human foods. Foods no longer come for me in these skies.”_

_Skies. The Afterlife was divided into skies, thousands, probably millions of skies, and Baekhyun ended up under Chanyeol’s care after his death, the skies under the protection of Chanyeol’s blue temple. He had no complain against Chanyeol, Chanyeol himself was quite laid back among the wondering souls._

_“I do think that I’m progressing steadily with Jongdae, but I don’t think he’ll know that I’m in some kind of hurry or something,” Baekhyun sighed. “So all that I can do is to ask him to give me more foods, because who knows when will I taste them again.”_

_Kyungsoo frowned, “You’ll never know.”_

_“He’s the type to be careful, he doesn’t trust anyone...anything easily. That’s a wonderful thing about him, too bad it backfires when it concerns about me.”_

_“Baekhyun,” Kyungsoo spoke. “There’s something about the deities' test. Don’t give up yet.”_

_Baekhyun shrugged. “I waited patiently for my test to come. I don’t even know how to count the time at the first place, only to notice that time moves weirdly here. And imagine how I felt when Chanyeol said my test already began and it came in the form of ghost marriage with a living human? Wicked. I don’t even know which route I want to take. Heaven? Hell? Wandering ghost? Wandering soul? Soul guide?” He paused, took a deep breath before he continued. “I still don’t know. Worst of all? Jongdae’s action will influence my future.”_

_Kyungsoo gave him a pat on the shoulder, face full of sympathy._

_Deities test were different for each soul. Kyungsoo’s test was different from Baekhyun, and he would never compare the difficulties of their tests. Time was different back then._

_But there was one thing that he was sure of._

_“Baekhyun.”_

_Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo._

_“At the right time, you’ll know what you want the most.”_

_A fire burnt one of the kimbap, and as silly as it was, Kyungsoo knew that was one of Chanyeol’s sign for him to do some task Must be some problem with the wandering souls._

_“Thank you for the food. I nearly forgot the pleasure of eating.”_

_“No problem. I can even ask Jongdae to buy you something if you want too.”_

_Kyungsoo could only smile._

_“Me myself have no idea where’s my grave now, Baekhyun,” he murmured. “Probably turned into a high tower.”_

_“No, that’s not what I meant, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun quickly apologised. “I mean you can come here again and eat them, I can help you with that.”_

_For a soul that didn’t belong to anywhere yet, Baekhyun was indeed kind. Kyungsoo knew Baekhyun was a kind human when he was alive._

_“Thank you.”_

_“You can always come anytime, you know,” Baekhyun smiled. “It’s boring sitting here alone, and I can’t even go somewhere else.”_

_“You always go to somewhere else.”_

_Baekhyun was immediately embarrassed, thankfully a soul couldn’t blush or reddened. Kyungsoo was so straightforward._

_And at that time Baekhyun realised, he missed the feelings of having a friend._

_But then, wasn’t Jongdae a friend?_

_When Kyungsoo left, Baekhyun pondered on those questions._

_What was Jongdae truly meant for Baekhyun?_

_And what was Baekhyun to Jongdae?_

_Somehow Baekhyun felt like he should talk with Chanyeol._

* * *

_A flame of soul. The flame of souls._

_Baekhyun owned his own glass lantern, with a flame burning calmly inside. It was hidden inside one of the ponds near his pavilion, where the flame would never die, even submerged inside the pond._

_The flame was yellowish orange now when once it was a dimmed red. The colour changed every day, following the progress of Baekhyun, and Jongdae._

_The flame inside the lantern signified Baekhyun’s soul._

_The bracelet that Jongdae wore signified Jongdae’s soul._

_But he couldn’t say that to Jongdae, not yet._

_Somehow he was glad the colour changed to orange now. The stronger the flame, the stronger Baekhyun’s soul embodied to Jongdae’s._

_And another part of him was sad that the colour only moved to orange now, 3 weeks after they met. He needed the colour to change to blue, the strongest flame that it could turn to, so he could finally pass the test from the deities._

_Chanyeol could sense Baekhyun’s movement, who was now leaving his pavilion. Nothing could escape Chanyeol, for he protected these skies of his, the leader of all souls. So he waited in his blue temple, for a confrontation from the distress soul was nothing new to him. And certainly normal for a newly departed soul._

_When Baekhyun came, he was practically jogging. But soul did not feel tired, not in the way human felt tired, so Baekhyun was looking fine even after running all the way from his pavilion. He was panicking after he counted the days, after he knew 3 weeks already passed and somehow he didn’t get anywhere. He wanted to voice it out to Chanyeol, wanted to ask for some help from Chanyeol, because he wanted to pass this test._

_“Chanyeol!” Baekhyun immediately shouted once he stood in front of Chanyeol._

_“What?” Chanyeol responded. He looked bored, but he wasn’t annoyed. He might be treating everything without care, but Chanyeol actually cared about everything._

_“Three weeks have already passed,” he said, barely containing his worries._

_“I know. You still have three weeks and more,” Chanyeol replied. “What are you worrying about?”_

_Baekhyun clenched both of his palms so hard, but he could no longer feel such pain. “What if things stay the same until then? I don’t know what I want yet, but I think I know now some things that I really don’t want to be.”_

_Chanyeol looked at him for a while, only to be distracted by the moving red drapes behind Baekhyun. Did the deities come and observe them silently? He ignored it for the time being._

_“Then do your best to try and achieve what you want,” Chanyeol replied, safe answer._

_Baekhyun glanced at Chanyeol, before he looked down and stared at nothing. What if Jongdae didn’t want what he wanted?_

_“You can try to ask him, I don’t think he’ll get spook anymore.”_

_Baekhyun shook his head. “It’s not that easy.”_

_“Nothing is easy, that’s why it’s a test.”_

_“It’s just not fair to him,” Baekhyun licked his lip. “Who want to get attached to a ghost all of their lives?”_

_Chanyeol hummed. He knew better about the lonely life of someone who didn’t really belong anywhere._

_“There are some who doesn’t really care being bonded to a soul, a ghost,” Chanyeol replied. “One day, when your souls are strongly bonded, he can even touch you everywhere. The only thing you have to accept is that he is the only one who can see you.”_

_Baekhyun scoffed, Jongdae still couldn’t touch his face._

_“Human usually want to show to other people what they have,” Chanyeol continued. “But some doesn’t really mind. Talk with him. That’s my only advice to you.”_

_Baekhyun sighed heavily, understood that Chanyeol wouldn’t say more than that, with the way he closed his eyes and pretended to nap. Or sleep. Funny, since souls did not nap or sleep._

_So Baekhyun left, walked slowly passed the two red drapes that touched his arm softly, exited the blue temple sadly and avoided the wondering souls._

_Would Jongdae wanted to stay forever with him, if he chose to pursue what he wanted to be?_

_Would Jongdae submit to such a sad life, just for Baekhyun?_

* * *

When Baekhyun descended the next morning, only Kyungsoo greeted him on the living world. The place was weird too, unfamiliar.

Kyungsoo smiled at him, always the friendly and genuine smile that he always had. Baekhyun smiled back, looked around the surroundings, and finally realised that they were standing on the middle of a building’s corridor.

“Jongdae is bringing you to view some condos today,” Kyungsoo said, “It’ll be wonderful to hear your opinions he said.”

Baekhyun blinked. “My opinion?”

“He’s already inside,” Kyungsoo pointed to a door. “Go on.”

There were so many questions running on Baekhyun’s mind, but he held it in for he knew Kyungsoo wouldn’t have the answers to them. When he walked closer towards the door, he suddenly needed a moral support so bad, so he turned around and looked at Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo was still smiling at him.

“Do you have a favourite meal to eat? I can ask Jongdae to offer them later,” Baekhyun said. “You’re so kind, and you never judge whatever I do, and I’m so thankful for that.”

Kyungsoo almost snorted, as his smile grew wider. “Any rice meal is fine. I’m a traditional man.”

Baekhyun nodded and turned back towards to look at the door.

He could just walked through the door fine, he was a ghost after all. When he breached inside the door, Jongdae was already talking with someone whom Baekhyun assumed as the property agent inside the living room. Jongdae looked up at him, smiled at him, and immediately had his attention back towards the agent.

Baekhyun walked towards Jongdae, and out of habit, sat with Jongdae’s arm close to his body, as he listened to the conversation between Jongdae and the agent. He always listened intently to any conversation that Jongdae held with other living human.

But this was the first time Baekhyun felt so small, just like a ghost.

He usually would annoy Jongdae anytime he tried to order something, or buying something, usually for Baekhyun. But this, finding a new home to stay, felt so big to Baekhyun, he wondered if he really had a place for this home, for this situation.

The agent started to lead Jongdae for a mini tour inside the already furnished condo, but Baekhyun didn’t really follow them.

“This place is beautiful,” Baekhyun whispered, hoping Jongdae would listen.

Baekhyun walked towards the balcony, and the tall buildings greeted his view.

This place was different from his home, once home. His home was among the rich residents, surrounded by bungalows and well maintained greenery, so to see the city view felt different to him. But then he realised, this wasn’t his home, this was going to be Jongdae’s home, and some part of him wished that it would be his home too.

He was daydreaming, and only came back to the reality when Jongdae’s voice was getting louder.

“I would like to take a look at it more, if you don’t mind leaving me alone for 20 minutes discussing the house with my family on the phone?” Jongdae asked the agent, and the agent agreed immediately.

After the agent left and closed the door, Jongdae quickly walked towards Baekhyun with a smile. Baekhyun couldn’t help but to smile back at him.

“Sorry, if it’s too sudden,” Jongdae said. “Minseok hyung just told me today too.”

Jongdae linked his arm with Baekhyun, and started to lead their way inside of the condominium. It wasn’t too big and wasn’t too small, the concept was simple yet homey and the furniture were all new and shiny. But there was one thing that seemed off to Baekhyun.

“Isn’t it better if you guys searching for a larger one? Or maybe a landed house?”

There was a glint of red on Jongdae’s cheeks before he shook his head, shyly. “Hyung said I can live alone...more privacy to me, to us.”

Baekhyun almost couldn’t believe it.

To have a home with Jongdae? That sounded heavenly and the deities were offering Baekhyun the real heaven right now which he was still considering. He still hadn’t pass his test yet, did the deities suddenly just agreed to let him live in the living world, and no longer struggling with the test?

“Are you serious?” Baekhyun asked in disbelief.

Jongdae lead them to sit on the long couch, and handed Baekhyun the leaflet for the condominium. “I know I didn’t discuss this with you...but aren’t you going to descend every day to see me later? Or are things going to change after the wedding ceremony?”

Red. Jongdae’s face was red, even the tips of his ears were red. Baekhyun only realised it now that they were often went to dates and playing around, but they never really sat down and talk about the future. They should talk, just like Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun took Jongdae’s hand, and although he couldn’t feel the heat, he knew Jongdae was warm. “I don’t know what’ll happen after the marriage ceremony...But if you ask me then yes, it’ll be wonderful to have a place where we can spend some time privately.”

“Well, that’s one thing too,” Jongdae nodded. “I kind of running out of ideas where to bring you for a date.”

Baekhyun chuckled. “Are you tired of going on dates with me?”

He meant to pass it as a joke, but the solemn look that Jongdae gave him suddenly filled him with dread. Jongdae was already bored of him? No longer wanted to go out with him? Did Jongdae got tired of acting in front of the crowds that he was alone when the truth was that a ghost followed Jongdae closely? There were so many things crossed Baekhyun’s mind now, it only stopped once Jongdae spoken.

“It’s just that, some day, I really just want to stay at home,” Jongdae said. “You, a homebody, should know that better than anyone else.”

Baekhyun nodded slowly. “I know. I should’ve known earlier, I’m so sorry.”

Jongdae gripped Baekhyun’s hand tighter. “No, no. I don’t blame you. I just...feel a little bit under the weather. Somehow I’m glad that Minseok hyung gave me something to do.”

“Something on your mind?”

Jongdae shook his head. “Nothing too important.”

“We can continue viewing all these condos and then go back to your home. I don’t mind doing that.”

“If you’re really okay with that,” Jongdae looked at Baekhyun, and Baekhyun nodded with a determined face.

Jongdae nodded too, and he proceeded to explain to Baekhyun the other condos that they would be viewing which were located just nearby. The graveyard was also nearby, a short drive to a hill on the edge of the city, but Jongdae didn’t say it out loud. Baekhyun noticed it anyway.

And there was another thing that Baekhyun noticed.

“Your bracelet.”

Jongdae immediately looked at his left wrist.

“Your bracelet is burning yellow.”

The bracelet was still black, of course, but the sparking fires of the burning threads were yellow. Not red or orange, but a steady hue of yellow.

“Yeah, the colour of the sparks somehow changed every day. I thought that was normal so I didn’t point it out.”

Baekhyun was so happy to see the colour, he was smiling as he watched Jongdae’s wrist, as he held Jongdae’s hand firmly. He slowly trailed his eyes to where they were hand in hand.

Jongdae’s fingers were chubbier, shorter, and Baekhyun really wanted to protect them.

“I think your hand must be really warm,” he blurted it out loud, but truthfully, he didn’t mind saying it.

“I’m warm.”

Baekhyun looked up, there was something in Jongdae’s voice.

Jongdae’s orb were brownish, and Baekhyun only realised that now.

“I’m warm,” Jongdae repeated. “And I wish that I can somehow deliver them to you.”

Baekhyun smiled sadly, “Thank you for the thoughts.”

Jongdae didn’t say anything, chose to check the time and tugged Baekhyun with him to stand up.

“Let’s go check the other condos,” Jongdae said. “I like this one, and I think you like it too, but the agent said the other three condos are as beautiful as this,” Baekhyun bit his lip to control his excitement, the excitement that happened because Jongdae put him in the equation too. “Do you have any criteria that you want in a house? I can ask the agent to find something that suits your style too. I know you live in a bungalow before—“

“Jongdae.”

Jongdae stopped talking.

“Anywhere with you is fine.”

He meant it. Now that Jongdae was clearly accepting Baekhyun in the future, Baekhyun wanted to do it too, with more confidence, and non-wavering. Screw the differences in their physiques, Baekhyun really wanted to this for real, to invest his whole being to Jongdae, for Jongdae, for them.

“I really want to be in your future, Jongdae.”

“I’m sorry if I accidentally sound as if I force you to—“

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun cut him off again, but then Baekhyun himself paused, tried to arrange his own words properly. “I’m not saying this because I want a partner for my whole miserable life as a ghost. I’m saying this because I really want you, in the equation, to be there for me, as long as my soul still exist.”

_I’m falling for you, but I can’t say it, not yet._

Jongdae was looking at him, probably speechless.

“You’re very kind, witty too. Complaint a lot, but there’s a charm in you whining,” Baekhyun continued. “I want you to look at me as Byun Baekhyun, not as a ghost, not as a soul, not as a forced fiancé. I want you to look at me as who I am.”

The sudden tears dropped on Baekhyun’s hand, their hands, made him stop, and panic kicked in when he saw Jongdae cried.

Did he say something wrong? Was it because Jongdae didn’t want to spend the rest of his life with him?

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun swallowed thickly. “I’m sorry if I freaked you out.”

“No, no. It’s just...it’s been a long time since someone, I mean, yeah, something really want to invest something in me,” Jongdae was sobbing hard, as he pulled his hand from Baekhyun’s grasp, and Baekhyun was dying, no, so determined to wipe those pretty tears away.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun clenched his own hand, “Can I...can I try to touch your face?”

Jongdae nodded slowly, eyes and nose were already red. Even his lips were red.

“Please.”

Jongdae pleaded, and that was all it took for Baekhyun to lean closer, to cup Jongdae’s face, and how delighted he was to be able to touch Jongdae’s face properly, to feel the angles on his own palm.

Baekhyun died in a form a healthy adult, an adult that was easy to fall for temptations, and he was easy to follow his temptation to touch Jongdae’s lips with his own, so he did.

Jongdae’s lips were trembling, and Baekhyun wanted to calm them down, with his own.

Baekhyun closed his eyes, moved his hand to the back of Jongdae’s neck. He tilted his head, angled his mouth better, and kissed Jongdae’s softly.

When he was alive, he would plan his first kiss with his partner, but now that his definition of time and space were skewed, he thought nothing was better than this moment, this place.

Jongdae broke the lingering kiss, looked at Baekhyun’s with desperation as he whispered on Baekhyun’s lips, and again pleaded.

“Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun searched for Jongdae’s eyes for a second, before he understood, and moved his hands to Jongdae’s brown locks, grabbing them softly and parted his lips to capture Jongdae’s lips again. Jongdae moaned, sounded so melodic in Baekhyun’s ears, and he sucked Jongdae’s tongue, relief and desperation all over his own body for now he could touch Jongdae whole.

They pulled back again, somehow Baekhyun was unsatisfied that their kisses didn’t make Jongdae’s lips redder so he chased them again.

“Baekhyun,” Jongdae said between kisses, “Baekhyun, I’m so glad.”

Baekhyun couldn’t reply, not when his own heart clenched to know that Jongdae was worried about the same thing as him, worried if they could touch each other like any other normal couples in the world, in the living world.

So he kissed Jongdae again and again, for that was the only way he could tell Jongdae thoroughly what he felt.

If choosing not to ascend to the upper skies, where the possibility for him to ascend higher to heaven was so bright, was equal to the future where he would get to kiss Jongdae every day, then Baekhyun would choose Jongdae every single time.

There was no Jongdae in heaven, not yet.

The sound of footsteps on the corridor made Baekhyun whined, and Jongdae smiled at that. They opened up their eyes, and Baekhyun could drown in Jongdae’s eyes every day.

“Let’s go see some condos first,” Jongdae murmured, hands on Baekhyun’s pale cheeks. “We can continue later, home first.”

Baekhyun kissed Jongdae’s nose, before he hugged Jongdae close.

“Are we, are we going to fast, Baekhyun?” Jongdae’s voice was small, as he put his chin on Baekhyun’s broad shoulder. Baekhyun hugged him tighter. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“We can go as fast as you can,” Baekhyun murmured. “You’re all I have right now anyway.”

He kissed Jongdae’s ear, delighted to feel the shivers from Jongdae’s body, glad that he had such effect on Jongdae.

“Thank you, Baekhyun” Jongdae kissed him one last time, as the sound of the door been pushed could be heard now.

* * *

The whole day felt like heaven to Baekhyun, where they couldn’t keep their hands off each other’s, his lips always found Jongdae’s exposed skins, which often earned him a few hand smacks back.

He didn’t care.

No one could see him smothering Jongdae’s with kisses, and somehow he found peace with that fact by kissing Jongdae’s neck and head every time he could.

When he ascended back to Chanyeol’s realm, no one really said anything to him. Kyungsoo gave him his kind smile as always, and on his way to his pavilion he met Chanyeol, who just acknowledged him with a stare.

His candle was now yellowish white, and he smiled with delight. Soon, the flame would bright the hottest.

Jongdae chose a home for them soon too, the condo where their first kiss was, for the condo felt sacred to them, the beginning of a new something. He would accompany Jongdae to sign the agreement papers, which surprisingly, Minseok was there too, to sign another rental agreement for the other brothers’ new home.

Jongdae’s siblings would live in the same building, only a different floor, and Baekhyun knew Jongdae was happy that Minseok chose to live nearby. Minseok felt like a family to Baekhyun, for he kept asking Jongdae if Baekhyun agreed with the agreement, if Baekhyun wanted to add something or need something.

It felt surreal, how Jongdae really chose to let Baekhyun in his life. Even when he was only a ghost to other people.

“Silly, I can look at you clearly you know.”

Jongdae was true to his words, always looking at Baekhyun whenever he could. Before he signed the agreement, after he signed the agreement, after he hugged Minseok who was crying with happiness, and while he hugged Minseok who mumbling “Jongdae, please say thank you to Baekhyun,” he would look at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was dying to say to Minseok, “No, I want to thank you.”

When he descended the next day near to Jongdae’s house, Kyungsoo was talking with Jongin, who was waiting outside of the house.

“Baekhyun is already here,” Kyungsoo said.

“Really? Baekhyun hyung, let’s go inside! We are currently packing to move to the new condos so Jongdae hyung can’t greet you himself since he’s buying some boxes!”

The feeling of a family, something that Baekhyun had forgotten somehow, filled him with butterflies again when Jongin said those words at him.

He supposed he should visit his own brothers soon, but that wasn’t his priority now, not yet. He had to tell Jongdae something soon, before he really was running out of time.

But when Jongdae finally came, Baekhyun felt fully serene.

Watching Jongdae alone was enough for Baekhyun.

Jongdae greeted him with a kiss, and if a soul was all Baekhyun had now, Jongdae really took Baekhyun’s soul with him just from the kiss. No one judged Jongdae in that place, as he held Baekhyun’s within his arms, continued to kiss him senseless, and Baekhyun finally found his answer.

These people, this embrace, this serenity, this world.

This was where Baekhyun wanted his soul to wander, and not heaven.

* * *

5 weeks already passed since their engagement ceremony.

The summer air was still warm, but Baekhyun only knew them because Jongdae was still using short sleeve t-shirt, as he rearranged his stuffs inside the condo.

They no longer went to frequent dates. Jongdae was bringing Baekhyun with him to do his daily chores, to finally restart his life again properly as a normal human.

Jongdae was settling down, and he brought Baekhyun together with him.

There was one room full of art stuffs which belonged to Jongdae, and Baekhyun stared at the covered canvases.

This was a part of Jongdae that he didn’t familiar with, yet.

Jongdae went to the upper floor earlier, to take some stuffs from his brothers. Baekhyun didn’t want to follow, chose to stay in Jongdae’s condo instead, found extreme peace in the place.

Apparently Yixing paid them more than enough every week, and now that the brothers were clear from their debt, Yixing even gave them extra money to lead a better life. Junmyeon, the one who dealt with Yixing, had no reason to refuse such offer.

Baekhyun didn’t know what Chanyeol reported to Yixing, but Chanyeol must be reporting good things to make Yixing invested more than needed. Baekhyun wouldn’t complain, Yixing was easily trusting, and somehow he was glad for that. He promised to himself to visit Yixing in his dream and thank him later.

The sun was high on the clouds outside, Baekhyun stared at them and strangely he felt...warm? He never felt warm, never felt it even when Jongdae hugged him so tight, never felt it when Jongdae burned the thickest hoodie for him.

Was it the deities? Baekhyun panicked, and recounted the nights carefully.

He was sure only 5 weeks had passed, but Chanyeol did say a soul could suffer at weird times during their test.

His whole body was burning now, he wanted to call out to someone, to something, but he couldn’t, as he clenched the front of his hoodie. He kneeled down due to the creeping pain, as if his soul was going to scatter as some ashes. He spoke the names of soul guides that he knew, waited for them to come, but was disappointed to see that it had no such effect.

This was the hottest that he ever felt, even when he was alive he hadn’t feel such pain, even during his death it wasn’t this painful.

The sound of passcode being pressed gave Baekhyun a mixed feelings, for he didn’t want Jongdae to see him like this, but he knew only Jongdae could save him now, and he was left with no other options since none of the soul guides appear before him.

When Jongdae opened the door, he immediately gasped as he saw Baekhyun on the floor with extreme pain on his face. He ran as fast as he could and gathered Baekhyun towards his lap.

“Baekhyun!” Jongdae shouted, voice filled with panic. “What happened? Holy, why are you burning?”

Jongdae’s touch somehow healed him, he wanted more so he buried his face at Jongdae’s stomach, felt a little bit at ease with the contact. He whined weakly in pain, hands move to clench Jongdae’s t-shirt.

Baekhyun couldn’t say anything, even his throat burned, so he just continued to whine in pain.

Jongdae cradled him close, didn’t really know what to do so he pulled Baekhyun’s closer, let Baekhyun sat on his lap.

Baekhyun was so light that it scared Jongdae for a moment, before he realised that the reality of Baekhyun’s physiques were different in so many ways.

“Jongdae,” Baekhyun said weakly, his head buried on Jongdae’s chest.

“Don’t force yourself to talk if you can’t. I’m here, don’t worry,” Jongdae murmured, shaken, but he had to be strong for them.

“Jongdae, I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun sounded as if he was crying, if a soul could cry then maybe Baekhyun was indeed crying right now.

“Hey, why are you apologising? You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Jongdae held Baekhyun tight in his arms, shushed him to make things somehow better although he knew nothing was getting better. Baekhyun shouldn’t be heating like this.

“Jongdae, it’s painful,” Baekhyun whined, fingers clenched Jongdae’s t-shirt with extreme urgency, as if he was afraid that he would vanish.

Baekhyun didn’t want to vanish.

He always kept it inside of him, of how he really didn’t want to vanish, not after he knew what he wanted to have.

He asked for forgiveness from the deities.

Jongdae, finally regained some logical abilities in his mind, quickly carried Baekhyun in his arms, and rushed towards the bathroom. He didn’t know if the water would have some effect on Baekhyun, but he could at least try.

Baekhyun was holding to him so close, legs wrapped around Jongdae’s waist, now realised what Jongdae wanted to do. He grumbled to take Jongdae’s attention, even to say a word felt too difficult for him, but Jongdae noticed. Jongdae stopped, and turned his head to look at him.

“Burn some joss papers instead,” Baekhyun tried, his voice was trembling. “Not water, joss papers. Lots and lots of them.”

“Okay,” Jongdae replied short, and quickly ran back towards the living room and placed Baekhyun on the coach. “I’ll burn them quickly, please stay here and don’t go anywhere.”

It was Chanyeol’s order actually, when he ordered Jongdae to create a small shrine in the corner of the house, just outside of the main bedroom. Various Baekhyun’s stuffs had been arranged on the wooden cabinet, together with joss papers, candlesticks, an incense burner, an urn filled with ashes that Jongdae collected all this time and a small memorial tablet for Baekhyun.

He burned the coil of the incense burner quickly, and took a thick amount of joss papers, putting them one by one inside the burner.

His only thought was for Baekhyun to feel fine again, to stop burning up, to stop feeling the pain.

His hands were trembling, he kept missing the burner, but he continued to burn the joss papers.

Baekhyun could feel the burning on his whole body lessen, his throat was no longer constricting.

“Jongdae,” he spoke.

He could listen to the sound of Jongdae running from the corner, towards the coach, towards him. “Are you okay? Did it work? Are you still burning?”

Baekhyun just hummed, and Jongdae immediately pulled Baekhyun in his embrace. Baekhyun was still hot, but he was no longer shaking, and wasn’t in some sort of panic anymore. They stayed like that for a moment, in silence, and only when Jongdae looked at his left wrist that he finally realised that his left wrist burned, a red line encircling his skin. The bracelet itself was still burning, but Jongdae didn’t want to wince with the sudden realisation of the pain.

“Do you want anything else?” Jongdae murmured. “I’ll burn them for you.”

Baekhyun pulled out from the embrace, still holding to Jongdae’s waist. “I’m fine now, thank you.”

“Do you want to talk about it?” Baekhyun knew Jongdae was curious. He sounded very curious.

Baekhyun sighed. “I’m under a test. By the deities.”

“Test? The 49 days test that they said on the movie?”

“Yes, that 49 days test.”

“I—“ Jongdae actually meant that as a joke. “What?”

“I haven’t receive my 49 days test,” Baekhyun said. “It only started few weeks ago. It started when we are getting engaged.”

“I—I don’t understand.”

“It’s a test to determine where I’m heading to after this.”

Baekhyun could feel Jongdae stiffen.

He looked at Jongdae carefully. Jongdae, who was trying to process everything in his head. He didn’t say anything, Jongdae remained silent too, the only thing that were moving were Jongdae’s orbs, as he scanned for the truth from Baekhyun. Baekhyun sighed again, as he took Jongdae’s hand, however flinched when he could feel the hotness, the sting, and flinched more when he saw the burns on Jongdae’s wrist.

He was the one who made that burns, he knew it. The bracelet was there because of Baekhyun, so obviously it was Baekhyun’s fault. He touched the red skin delicately, but Jongdae didn’t flinch.

Jongdae only followed his gaze, looked down at his own wrist, at the way Baekhyun traced the burns. He felt the pain, but that wasn’t his main concern now.

“You’re not going to stay around?” Jongdae asked, his voice just came out in whispers. “I thought you’ll stay with me?”

Baekhyun was hesitant, not because he didn’t want to stay, but because the situation was more complicated than that.

“Every soul have to undergo the test,” Baekhyun began. “Some received them immediately, some only had been tested after a trigger from the living world. Our engagement triggered mine. There are many paths to choose after 49 days ended. Honestly, on the beginning, I don’t have the answer to where I want to go. There’s a high chance to go to heaven, I’m dead because someone killed me due to envy,” Baekhyun paused, to watch Jongdae’s face for a while, because he never said or tell Jongdae anything about his death. Jongdae was certainly trying his best not to ask anything yet, so Baekhyun continued, “Chanyeol said to just descend back and experience the living world as a soul, to see if I want to be a soul among the human. I just agreed, I thought you’re just entertaining me too at the beginning.”

There was a frown in Jongdae’s forehead that told Baekhyun that Jongdae was offended, but he didn’t voice it out loud. Jongdae bit his lower lip, tried to digest what Baekhyun just told him and when he spoke, Baekhyun exhaled softly.

“Your brother doesn’t tell me that you were murdered.”

It was Baekhyun’s turn to frown now. “Car accident, isn’t it? Under the influence of drugs while driving? Jongdae, I swear with my own soul, someone purposely drugged me that night after my birthday party. Probably put something on my drink or something. Just because there were alcohol and drugs in my blood, doesn’t mean I’m intended to take it,” His voice was trembling. “Jongdae, I even rarely drink and Chanyeol himself said I’m dead because of a murder!”

Jongdae was now extremely surprised, his eyes blown wide when he heard the truth. He avoided the topic of Baekhyun’s death all this time because he pitied Baekhyun whom he thought was causing his own death when the truth was someone actually planned the whole thing. He kept opening and closing his mouth, but found no suitable words to say.

When he thought it carefully, Jongdae would finally notice it. Baekhyun always asked for coffees and teas, sometime carbonated drinks, but never alcoholic drinks. He even made a face once when Jongdae drank a can of beer in front of him.

And when he thought more about it, Baekhyun valued his life so much, wasn’t someone who would do careless things to harm his life.

Baekhyun was careful, even with his ability to pass through everything, Baekhyun was extremely careful in his every move.

Baekhyun didn’t fit the image of a reckless driver.

The realisation finally hit Jongdae whole, and he teared up when he realised that Baekhyun was indeed such a pitiful soul, pitiful dead soul.

“Baekhyun,” he choked, “I didn’t know, I’m so sorry.”

Baekhyun didn’t say anything, just gave Jongdae a sad smile and held his hands tight. Jongdae was kind enough not to mention about his death even though it was clearly the elephant in the room. Jongdae was kind enough to go on dates with him even though he knew the fake truth, and didn’t judge him at all.

“Do you want to know who murdered you?”

Baekhyun shrugged. Really, he didn’t know if he wanted to know who did it.

“I don’t want to hold any grudge, but I know, deep inside, I resent the killer. If I want to end up in a better place after the test, I shouldn’t hold any negative feelings for the living world.”

Jongdae looked at Baekhyun kindly, silently amazed by the strength that Baekhyun mustered all this time, on how Baekhyun managed to keep it by himself that he was under a test, and under a false accusation.

“Why you didn’t tell me earlier?” Jongdae asked. “You know I’ll help you somehow. I’m not going to judge you.”

“I can only tell you now, now that our bonds are stronger.”

There was this thing called their bonds that Jongdae often felt like he wanted to ask about, but he couldn’t. It was like the knowledge would be wiped away from his mind the moment he remembered about them before he could ask.

It finally settled down to him that the memories were indeed wiped away from him.

“Only recently your bracelet burns with the blue hue,” Baekhyun added.

Jongdae looked at the burning bracelet. He noticed the changes of the colour, yet again, something made him forgot to ask about them to Baekhyun, something made him felt content just knowing that it changed colour, just like how the skies changed their colour, nothing weird about it. He noticed it too that Baekhyun could stay longer in the living world, but never until dusk. He was glad that Baekhyun could stay longer and longer now, but he never thought of asking _why not until night and longer?_

Jongdae sighed, and he sounded so heartbroken when he realised it again. Many things were taken away from him.

“There are so many things I know about us,” Jongdae murmured, and Baekhyun looked so guilty. “But those are taken away from me right away.”

Baekhyun lowered down his face, bit his lip and took a moment before he spoke.

“I’m so sorry, Jongdae.”

Jongdae scoffed. “Do-- I don’t know who, the deities? Are they still taking away my knowledge right away, even now?”

Baekhyun looked at him with tired eyes, for he was tired too of dealing with his test from the beginning.

“You’ll remember most now,” Baekhyun answered. “Our bonds are stronger now.”

“When will I remember all of them, Baekhyun?” Jongdae asked. “It feels like I lost freedom over my own knowledge, it’s not fair.”

“When your bracelet burn the brightest of blue,” Baekhyun replied. “When your feelings for me are the strongest, when you accept the fact that I’m a soul and I can’t be a human, when you truly love me for who I am, unconditionally,” Baekhyun clenched his jaw, he was beyond sad. “And it’s not an easy feat, because I only have 2 weeks left to pass my test, and feelings aren’t something I can’t force you, and you can’t force it too.”

Jongdae’s hold on Baekhyun’s hand somehow weakened, but Baekhyun couldn’t blame him. He was still holding the hand, he could no longer feel the warmth from it, but he could still feel the shape of Baekhyun’s palm.

“I promise you I will meet you there soon,” Jongdae said after a moment.

Baekhyun searched for the truth in Jongdae’s eyes, and he found the whole truth.

He felt the usual clench on his heart, even though the organ no longer worked. He felt it always when he was with Jongdae.

“I don’t know to what extend my feelings for you now. But I promise, I’m there,” Jongdae said it honestly, hands finally held Baekhyun’s tight again, stronger, extremely assuring. A form of an oath.

Baekhyun really wished he could cry.

“I’m already in love with you.”

Jongdae’s eyes widened.

And Baekhyun vanished, right in front of Jongdae’s eyes.

* * *

“Your soul is behaving more and more like a human since your bond with him is getting stronger,” Chanyeol said, without even a greeting. “If this continue, you’ll not end up in the heaven or hell, you’ll not end up in the skies to be a soul guide, you’ll not continue as a wandering soul in the skies. You’ll end up in the living world, as a ghost, for a long time, and will never ascend anymore to the skies, not until the other half of your bond finally turn into the soul form. Do you understand, Byun Baekhyun?”

His soul was forced to return to the Afterlife, he felt sick and dizzy while kneeling in front of Chanyeol and he really wanted to shout at Chanyeol. He came back to the Afterlife without warning, forcefully. 

But he didn’t shout at Chanyeol, Chanyeol wasn’t the _thing_ that he should get mad with.

“I know what I want,” Baekhyun dared to hiss at Chanyeol, his time was cut short without any warning. “I want to stay with Jongdae, I want to spend forever with him.”

“Jongdae—“

“You’re not Jongdae. The deities are not Jongdae. Jongdae promises me that he’ll love me,” Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol angrily, Chanyeol’s eyes widened with the strong emotions flowing from Baekhyun. “I’ll finish and pass this test for him, you and the deities just have to watch me, watch us. I’ll pass this, and I know with extreme certainty now that I want to stay at the living world with him.”

“You’ve decided,” Chanyeol acknowledged. “I’m a soul guide for such a long time, Baekhyun. I meant no harm when I do this, I just want you to be sure of your decision because once your soul form its shape during a test, it can’t be changed.”

“Form me to fit the living world.”

“It’s not only Jongdae in your whole world.”

“So? You’re saying he can’t be my whole world now?”

“Heaven is beautiful, Baekhyun.”

“They why don’t _you_ go to heaven?”

Chanyeol visibly flinched, but Baekhyun was too angry to even feel guilty about it. He wasn’t going to be advised to opt for the heaven, not when heaven wasn’t what he wanted.

“You’re unbelievable,” Chanyeol said, after Baekhyun was still gritting his teeth and clenching his jaw so tight towards Chanyeol. He only wanted to look after the souls under his care, Baekhyun wasn’t the only one but Baekhyun was one of the rarest one who fell for a human so fast.

“I’m not. I only follow what my heart said,” Baekhyun replied, tone a little bit softer.

“He’s a good guy in your eyes?”

“Not good. Perfect,” Baekhyun breathed. “He’s perfect.”

Chanyeol nodded.

“Tell me what you really want after these 49 days end, Baekhyun.”

“I’m staying at the living world, as a ghost, and I’ll stay beside Jongdae, for as long as he lives. No matter what’ll happen, I’ll stay with him. If he doesn’t want me to stay with him anymore, I’ll watch over him silently, and let him live his life normally. I shouldn’t bother him after all,” Baekhyun paused, the realisation that he and Jongdae were two worlds apart hit him full force, but he continued his words, “I don’t want to stay here, not when I’m still attached with the living world, not when I’m already attached with a human so strong.

Chanyeol stared at him. “You’ll be a ghost, Baekhyun. A ghost. You can’t ascend, not until Jongdae die. Haven’t you consider to be a soul guide?”

“No, I’ve never wanted to be a soul guide anyway. Your realm is too empty for me, being a ghost is better than to standby at this place and guiding the souls,” Baekhyun said, no hesitation at all in his tone. “It’s too white and bright, the souls are mostly restless just like me. Jongdae made me feel like there’s something worth seeing as the time goes by, and without me myself realizing it, I’ve becoming less patience while waiting for you guys to bring me to Jongdae.

Chanyeol’s face was unreadable, as if there was something that he really wanted to say, tried to find the courage to say it to Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sighed.

“Your younger brother is the one who put the drugs in your drink.”

Baekhyun looked at him as if Chanyeol was saying something truly absurd and illogical.

“Sehun is the one who drugged you,” Chanyeol stated.

“You’re lying. Why would Sehun kill me?” Baekhyun just couldn’t believe it. “Sehun—Sehun loved me, still loves me. I treated him right, he treated me right too. There’s no reason—“

“That’s your real test, Baekhyun. You need to settle it with your murderer,” Chanyeol straightened up, no trace of jokes on his face. “Face it. You’ll always feel the grudge to your murderer. Right now, you’ll say that you don’t mind, that you don’t want to know. But the more time you’ll spend in the living world, the more you’ll want something, and the more regret you’ll collect, for dying this early. A soul who’s holding a grudge too deep isn’t going to heaven, and I don’t think your dear fiancé want to go to hell too. I’m saying this for your future. I’ve been here for a long time, I saw thousands of good souls turned bad just because of a small grudge. Settle whatever grudges you have now with your murderer, with your younger brother. Why he killed you is a question that only he have the answer. I, as a soul guide only know what I saw, and probably guess, but I’ll never know the real thing.

Suddenly Baekhyun felt too dizzy again, the familiar feeling of throwing up hit him like a dejavu.

“That’s why I kept on asking you if you really want to stay at the living world, where your murderer is also living freely there,” Chanyeol’s words were loud and clear in Baekhyun’s ears. “Even if I didn’t tell you myself now, but in the future, who knows? Maybe you’ll stumble upon him, maybe the truth will be out soon by some kind of fate, and hatred and anger will consume you, to the point that it isn’t just Jongdae that become your reason to stay in the living world. You’ll want explanation, which I’m sure is there in you already, now that you knew the truth.”

“I—“ Baekhyun shook his head. “I don’t know what to say.”

Chanyeol stood up, and took a few steps to approach Baekhyun. “Ask for your fiancé’s help. I’m sure he can do something for you. To confront your younger brother or just simply trying to find the truth. You can do it alone too, if you want to, but a ghost can’t talk with a human, and simply spying your younger brother is not enough to know the truth.”

“Ask for help from Jongdae?”

“You still have a few weeks left. Making your bond the strongest with your fiancé isn’t going to guarantee you to pass the test, not when you’re a soul that has been killed.”

“What should I do now? Grudges aren’t easy to be deal with, apology alone isn’t going to settle things. Not when my life is affected.”

“Try to find out why he’s killing you,” Chanyeol kneeled beside Baekhyun, eyes soft and calm. “I can try to help you somehow, but ultimately your fiancé can do more than me.”

“What can he do? He doesn’t have any super power like you.”

“He helped your family once,” Chanyeol stated. “He got your older brother’s favour.”

“Yixing hyung?” Baekhyun asked. “I don’t want to involve Yixing hyung.”

“Not indirectly,” Chanyeol replied. “You need to see your younger brother somehow. You can ask your fiancé to meet him at your house.”

His house. The place that he avoided the most.

“Baekhyun,” Chanyeol patted Baekhyun’s shoulder. “At this rate, you’re not going to pass the test because you’re simply avoiding your home.”

Baekhyun sighed heavily, it actually made sense. “Because that was where I spent my life the most. I didn’t go out often, my life was literally involved around my house.”

“Talk with your fiancé.”

Baekhyun frowned. Everything happened too fast, he had no idea what was the right things to do anymore.

“You still have an hour left with him, I’ll send you back to the living world,” Chanyeol said, didn’t even wait for Baekhyun’s response, when he suddenly held Baekhyun’s hand.

And Baekhyun felt the sickness again.

But when he refocused his vision, Jongdae’s red eyes and red nose greeted him instead. He was back at the living world, sitting on the coach of Jongdae’s living room, Jongdae was crying and holding his burning bracelet with confusion.

“Oh, Jongdae. I’m so sorry,” Baekhyun immediately hugged Jongdae, Jongdae was trembling terribly. “I’m so sorry I left just like that. It’s not your fault, please don’t cry. I’m here, I’m so sorry. I’ll never vanish like that again, I promise you. I’m so sorry, love.”

“I thought—I thought that I failed you,” Jongdae was sobbing nonstop. “I thought that just because my feeling for you isn’t that strong yet, I’ve sent you to the Afterlife for good. And I’m so scared. I’m terribly scared…”

“No, no, you didn’t do anything wrong. I’m here, I’m here.”

Jongdae was hugging Baekhyun tightly, too afraid that Baekhyun was just an imagination. “What happened? Where did you go?”

“Chanyeol took me back. Emergency talk.”

Jongdae leaned back, sniffled once, eyes all worried. “What is the emergency?”

“He told me how to pass my test,” Baekhyun sighed, but he had no plan to hide anything from Jongdae. “I have to confront my murderer, Jongdae. A soul can’t hold any grudges if they want to stay in the living world. The grudges will follow them.”

“You—you are really going to stay?” Jongdae’s voice was surprised, but the happiness in it was evident. “I’ll help you find your murderer if you want to.”

“That’s the thing, Chanyeol already told me who planned it,” Baekhyun murmured. “It’s someone that I know.”

“Then what’re we waiting for? I can meet that person, and talk with them on why they are doing such a terrible thing to you!”

The way Jongdae was willing to do things for Baekhyun as if he already knew Baekhyun for such a long time, long before he was dead made Baekhyun smiled sadly. The people that he trusted the most happened to be worse than Jongdae that only came to his life. After life.

“What’s wrong?” Jongdae noticed the sadness in Baekhyun’s eyes. “You can’t tell me who killed you?”

Baekhyun shook his head, arms firm on Jongdae’s side, gaining strength from Jongdae’s presence. “It’s Sehun.”

“Sehun?!”

“I can’t believe it too. Still can’t,” Baekhyun grasped Jongdae’s hand. “But Chanyeol can’t lie.”

Jongdae didn’t say anything, he just held Baekhyun’s fingers tighter. He didn’t really know Sehun, he couldn’t judge him, but Baekhyun was so fond of his brothers.

“Can I ask for your help to go to my house? I’ll follow you there.”

Jongdae quickly nodded. “Sure. But may I know your plan?”

“I don’t have any plan right now,” Baekhyun answered, as he exhaled heavily. “But I think maybe I can find something there. Something must have change there right now. Or I can observe Sehun, try to see what’s wrong with him to the point that he’s willing to do bad things to me. You can try to talk with Yixing hyung, ask him about me, our family, ask him if there’re any changes in Sehun. I think you can do that, Yixing hyung did so many things for you. You can say that you want to meet him to express your gratitude.”

“You’re so brave, Baekhyun,” Jongdae said, truly impressed with Baekhyun’s determination to know the truth. “If it was me, I don’t think I can handle it, knowing that my own bloodline betrayed me. I’ll probably just choke them to death.”

“Don’t choke anyone to death, stupid. I’m doing this for us,” Baekhyun smiled. Deep down, he was truly grateful to have Jongdae by his side now. Most of souls didn’t have anyone to ask for any help.

Baekhyun looked at Jongdae fondly, before he leaned closer and pressed his lips on Jongdae’s.

He could taste the saltiness on Jongdae’s lips, but he didn’t mind them at all, as he parted them with his tongue and cupped both Jongdae’s cheeks softly, wished to rub away the wetness of Jongdae’s skin.

Jongdae deserved to be happy.

And Baekhyun was determined to make Jongdae happy.

* * *

Baekhyun ascended back with extreme restlessness.

Honestly, he didn’t know if letting Jongdae to meet Sehun was a good idea, now that the fact Sehun planned his death really dawn in him.

After what was probably an hour of thinking and decided nothing, he walked towards the blue temple, to talk with the soul guides. He couldn’t think about this alone, he really needed help.

The thought that Sehun could kill Jongdae too really scared him.

But he had no choice, Jongdae was the only way for them to find some truth. He could go to the house alone, but that would be useless to just roam inside the house.

And Baekhyun was running out of time. He couldn’t waste a single second by doubting everything.

When he arrived to the blue temple, only Chanyeol and Kyungsoo were there.

Kyungsoo was sitting cross-legged on the floorboard, hands folded and eyes closed, while Chanyeol just had the same bored face when Baekhyun walked closer towards them.

Baekhyun stopped, right in front of Chanyeol.

“I told you he’ll agree to help you,” Chanyeol said, knew the reason that Baekhyun came was because of Jongdae.

Baekhyun scoffed. “He’s kind. Of course he agreed to do it.”

“You’re going to meet your murderer,” Chanyeol continued. “What do you feel right now?”

“I’m going to meet my brother who killed me, what do you think I’m feeling right now?”

“In my time, family was the one that you shouldn’t put even a bit of your trust,” Kyungsoo commented, his eyes already opened. “Family would betray you at any time.”

Baekhyun bit his lip. He wasn’t from the old time, he just died recently, where family was appreciated all over the world. Or so he thought, before he knew the truth.

“Although orphaned, we were happy together. On the surface,” Baekhyun replied bitterly.

“Don’t trust what you see,” Kyungsoo said. “Across the times, I’ve long accepted that human will never change. Because of an ulterior motive, they’re willing to do anything to achieve their goals. I don’t know the goals of your brother, but human often fell for greed, and jealousy.”

“There’s no reason for Sehun to be jealous of me.”

“You thought so,” Chanyeol spoke, as he leaned his body forward. “We saw many interesting things, and I can say to you that you thought wrongly.”

“Then give me a clue.”

“I already gave you a clue,” Kyungsoo said. “I literally gave it away.”

Baekhyun was so frustrated, he chose to join Kyungsoo sitting on the floorboard. “I didn’t even write any will! I don’t know how they divided my properties!”

“Then tell Jongdae to ask your brothers about your properties,” Chanyeol replied.

“Are you crazy?” Baekhyun almost raised his voice. “What if Yixing hyung thought that Jongdae just wanted my money?”

“That’s normal. He’ll marry you soon,” Chanyeol stated.

“I—I’m just so afraid that Sehun will do something to Jongdae too. I’m restless because of it.”

Kyungsoo unfolded his arms, and openly sighed at Baekhyun’s direction. Love was always someone’s biggest strength and weakness, across all times.

“You’re going to stay at the living world, Baekhyun?” he asked.

Baekhyun nodded. “I already discussed this with Chanyeol. I’ll stay with Jongdae in the living world. I’ll only ascend to the upper realm together with him. I don’t want any other way.”

Kyungsoo nodded. Soul guides would never influence the determined souls who already decided their path after their test began.

“Good luck then,” Kyungsoo said. “Begin by asking your wealth, that’s my only tip to you.”

Chanyeol nodded, and Baekhyun knew that he would never got more from the soul guides.

But that was enough for him, at least he knew where to start. He thanked the soul guides before he stood, eyes determined to get his answers from Sehun.

* * *

“I’m scared,” Baekhyun said, after Jongdae pressed the bell of his house. “Please keep me grounded all the time.”

Jongdae grabbed Baekhyun’s hand tighter. He was scared too, but he must brave it for Baekhyun.

“I’m here with you, Baekhyun,” he said. “So please don’t run away.”

Baekhyun could only sigh, waiting nervously when the main door was clicked open.

His house remained the same. Yixing remained the same.

He wanted to cry when he saw Yixing greeted Jongdae. But he couldn’t cry, not yet, the deities didn’t give him tears to cry.

“Is—is Baekhyun with you now?” Yixing was clearly hesitating, but they could see the hope so big in his eyes. “I already asked the maid to clean his room when you said you wanted to come. I doesn’t change anything in his room.”

Jongdae hesitated for a second, but they already discussed this beforehand. “No, Baekhyun isn’t here with me.”

“Oh,” Yixing’s disappointment was evident. “It’s okay. Please, come in. I really want to meet you myself, but I’m afraid that I’ll disturb your time with Baekhyun.”

They entered the bungalow, almost a mansion, with Yixing telling Jongdae about Baekhyun’s favourite spots in the house. There was a small garden, where Baekhyun often played with his dog. Jongdae asked about the dog, Yixing said the dog was in his friend’s house now for a playdate, because Mongryong wasn’t as active as before after Baekhyun died.

“We have a small shrine for Baekhyun, let’s pray for him first,” Yixing led Jongdae to a room, and he followed Yixing silently.

Yixing offered him three joss sticks, and lit his own joss sticks before praying silently in front of the shrine. Jongdae stared sadly at Baekhyun’s picture before he performed his prayer, Baekhyun himself was still holding tight to Jongdae’s arm. His body brightened, probably because of their prayers.

“Have you eaten, Jongdae? The cook already made lunch for us,” Yixing said, after they finished their prayers.

Baekhyun signalled silently to Jongdae to say yes to the invitation. He could feel the easy vibes of Yixing, that he wasn’t hostile around Jongdae, that Yixing held nothing bad over Jongdae.

Jongdae nodded to both Yixing and Baekhyun. “Thank you so much, Mr Yixing.”

“Please, just call me Yixing,” Yixing smiled, as they walked towards the dining room. “This house is silent now without Baekhyun.”

“He’s a bright man,” Jongdae agreed, tried to be careful with the choice of his words. Baekhyun might be his fiancé, but Yixing already loved Baekhyun since his birth.

“That’s our Baekhyun,” Yixing replied, sadness in his smile. They sat around the big dining table, and the maids started to serve the food. “Glad to hear that he doesn’t change.”

Jongdae didn’t know, but Baekhyun noticed it. Baekhyun noticed how Yixing offered Jongdae to sit at the chair where Sehun usually sat at, and pulled Baekhyun’s usual chair but left it just like that. That small gesture tugged at his heart, as he proceeded to stand near his own chair, lips trembling but no tears formed from his eyes.

Jongdae probably noticed the changes in Baekhyun’s face, for he kept staring at his direction.

“I’m fine, I’m just overwhelmed,” Baekhyun mouthed. “I’ll go take a look around.”

Jongdae blinked once at Baekhyun’s direction, and he knew Jongdae understood.

As Jongdae tried to find out something from Yixing, Baekhyun began his own mission by going to Sehun’s room first.

At time like this, he was glad that he could just get pass everything, where he could enter Sehun’s room that was usually locked for privacy reason. When he entered the room, he tried to find any differences that he could.

The room just stayed the same.

He couldn’t touch things, and he could only look and observe for anything that felt didn’t right. But Baekhyun couldn’t find anything, he even entered the closet and tried to see in the dark for something, anything. But his search was a failure.

He returned back to the dining room, and found that Jongdae was conversing actively with Yixing about something.

He could listen to Jongdae’s gasp, and he immediately ran to the dining room.

“Really?”

Jongdae was clearly surprised, and Baekhyun wanted to know what they were talking about. He stared at Jongdae, but Jongdae’s full attention was on Yixing.

“Yeah,” Yixing said.

“Wow,” Jongdae even had to drink to fully comprehend whatever Yixing just told him. “I can’t believe it.”

“Me too,” Yixing sighed sadly.

“Sehun looked so…expressionless, that night on the graveyard,” Jongdae spoke. “I have no idea that he could do that to you.”

Baekhyun coughed to get Jongdae’s attention, Jongdae looked at him for a second as Baekhyun stand again near his chair.

Jongdae’s face was unreadable.

Yixing was playing with the green peas on his plate before he replied Jongdae. “He just appeared normal all this time, so I have no idea if he’s in some kind of trouble or not. I started to feel weird when he rejected strongly about the engagement.”

“So, Sehun left the house for a few weeks already?” Jongdae asked nervously. “After you rejected his proposition to give him Baekhyun’s money, he left without a word? I—I’m surprised to hear it, hyung. I’m so sorry.”

“Can’t blame you, I’m still surprised myself,” Yixing shook his head disappointedly.

“Do you know where he is now, hyung?” Jongdae asked, trying his luck. “Maybe I can talk with him. I’m sure Baekhyun himself wanted to say something to Sehun, since he changed so suddenly after Baekhyun’s death.”

“I don’t really know,” Yixing replied. “Probably at his private apartment, but whenever I went there to check on him, he never opened up the door. He didn’t went to the office anymore too.”

Jongdae went silence, and looked at Baekhyun who was standing across him apologetically. Baekhyun could only stare back.

“Sorry for the sudden solemnness. Please continue to eat, Jongdae.”

“No, hyung. I’m okay, I’m just in shock. Please eat too. Baekhyun will never like it if you worry too much.”

Yixing smiled. “You’re just as kind as our Baekhyun.”

His body suddenly trembled, and his tears began to well up. Jongdae had no idea what to do, and Baekhyun stared at Yixing sadly, felt so sorry to his brother that he left so soon, felt so sorry that he made his brother so sad.

So he did what he usually did when Yixing was sad. Baekhyun approached Yixing and tried to wrap his arms around Yixing despite his inability to touch his brother. Yixing was now choking on his sobs, tears already falling down freely and Baekhyun could only hope that his brother would find solace soon.

Jongdae also stood and hugged Yixing, stroking the sobbing man’s arm soothingly. They let Yixing cried, Jongdae himself already teared up but he must be strong for Yixing, and for Baekhyun who was now putting his face on Yixing’s neck.

“Baekhyun…” Yixing spoke within his sobs. “Our Baekhyun is here, right? Somehow I can feel that he’s here…”

Jongdae choked back his tears. He could only nod.

“It’s so like him,” Yixing scoffed, and wiped away his tears although new ones kept on forming. “That’s our Baekhyun, who doesn’t like to make me worry.”

That made Baekhyun sobbed, and Jongdae could see now tears on Baekhyun’s eyes. Baekhyun, who couldn’t cry before this, was crying now for his brother.

There were loves formed so purely between two brothers. Yixing and Baekhyun’s love were so pure that the deities granted human’s tears to Baekhyun.

“Baekhyun-ah, don’t worry about hyung,” Yixing spoke, eyes on his untouched food. “Hyung is fine.”

Baekhyun shook his head, knew that his brother wasn’t fine.

“Baekhyun-ah, don’t be sad,” Yixing continued. “I’m glad that you have Jongdae with you, promise me that you’ll never be sad.”

Jongdae was crying too now. “I promise you, hyung, I’ll always stay by his side.”

Baekhyun moved his head and looked at Jongdae. “Please tell him I love him. So much.”

“And Baekhyun said that he loves you too. So much.”

“Hyung loves you more. So much more.”

Baekhyun cried again, and Jongdae was hugging both of the brothers now, felt too sad for their fates.

“Jongdae?” Yixing spoke.

“What is it, hyung?”

Yixing grabbed Jongdae’s hand, stared at the engagement ring on Jongdae’s finger for a second. “Please take good care of Baekhyun. You’ve my full blessings to continue the wedding. I’ll even take care of the ceremony.”

Jongdae sniffled. “Hyung, you already did so much for us, thank you. But I have enough money for the wedding ceremony now, thanks to you too.”

“No, please. That’s the last thing I can do for Baekhyun, and as his brother I wanted to do it.”

Baekhyun cried harder, his resolution to stay at the living world was now undiscussable.

* * *

The flame inside his lantern now burned the bluest of blue.

Baekhyun squatted near the pond, as he stared at his lantern, safe from the evil intention of the other souls. The skies weren’t the brightest white, and Baekhyun knew the deities were mad now, although he had no idea why.

He never met the deities himself.

Meeting Chanyeol and the other four soul guides were enough for him. Somehow he was glad that he didn’t have to face the deities.

Kyungsoo came to his pavilion just now, since Jongdae burnt a few kinds of food for him, as a form of gratitude for all his hard works making sure Baekhyun ascended and descended safely. Kyungsoo was so delighted when he saw the rice meals and a bottle of soju.

Baekhyun smiled. At least Kyungsoo made him feel that he had a friend here.

When he walked back towards his pavilion, he could see that Kyungsoo was still eating with various kind of bowls placed in front of him.

Baekhyun wasn’t in the mood to eat anything, not after their visit to his house. To know that the house no longer felt the same after his death made him felt so bitter with his fate.

Chanyeol was right. He had to settle with whatever resentment he felt for the living world. He had to settle things immediately with Sehun, to settle whatever negative feelings that he had for Sehun now. The fact that Sehun left Yixing alone inside their big house was enough to make Baekhyun mad, he couldn’t imagine what grudges he would hold once he knew why Sehun planned his murder.

“You’re becoming more restless,” Kyungsoo said, once Baekhyun sat on the staircase of his pavilion. “Are you afraid to meet your younger brother?”

Baekhyun sighed. He stared at his garden, the garden that would forever stay beautiful despite him doing nothing to tend the garden.

How he wished things could settle themselves without his interference. But he knew, those were only wishful thinking, something that wasn’t possible to happen, because this was his test. A test that he had to take to continue his journey as a soul, a test that he had to face to finally move on peacefully.

“There’re just a lot in my mind,” Baekhyun said after another sigh. “A test or not, I feel like I need to settle this thing, sooner or later.”

Kyungsoo nodded. True enough, most tests were things that were haunting the souls while they were still alive.

“A few days left,” Baekhyun murmured. “Once I’ve passed this test, then I can leave this place.”

Kyungsoo finished eating, and after stacking the bowls properly, they vanished into thin air. Baekhyun was no longer dazed by the unexplained things. In fact, he was starting to get sick of the Afterlife, despite the various wonders happened in these skies.

“I’ll visit you,” Kyungsoo said. “I’ll visit you often if you passed the test.”

“Do you think I’ll pass the test?”

“You’re a brave soul. I do believe that you’ll pass the test.”

“I’m still going to see you guys, right?”

“You will. Soul guides live in both worlds.”

“I wish I knew your story."

“I have a sad story.”

“Sadder than mine?”

“Sadder than yours. It involves centuries.”

“You made me feel lucky that I don’t have to face centuries.”

Kyungsoo just smiled. “I’ll send you guys to your brother’s apartment soon, right? I wish you all the best. Who knows, maybe your test will end immediately too, and you can stay at the living world after this. It’s possible after all.”

“I’m not sure, I forgot to see Jongdae’s bracelet today. I’m not sure if it’s the bluest of blue yet.”

“He’s in too deep for you.”

“Do you think so?”

“He did so many things for you when he can already run away or ignore you.”

“I knew. I just want someone, something to reconfirm it with me.”

The skies darkened, and Kyungsoo stood. There was an uneasiness in the air, and Baekhyun knew Kyungsoo had to return to the red temple.

“Good luck to you,” Kyungsoo said. “I can’t see the future, but I knew the future of your soul is with your fiancé. If not now, you’re going to meet him again. You guys are really a pair of soulmates.”

Baekhyun smiled at him, somehow feeling glad.

* * *

They agreed to spend another day for a date.

They weren’t really going anywhere, just spending the day at Jongdae’s condominium. Their condominium, as Jongdae always corrected Baekhyun’s words.

Baekhyun was genuinely happy. 

Jongdae even asked Yixing’s permission to bring Mongryong for the day. And since Mongryong could see Baekhyun, they were reunited happily and Baekhyun cried in happy tears. When Jongdae said he already submitted the permission form to the building management to keep Mongryong, Baekhyun kissed Jongdae nonstop.

They did a movie marathon, and Baekhyun was fully sated in Jongdae’s arm and Mongryong snuggled close to them. He forgot about his test and Sehun for a while, and he agreed that he needed the distraction.

Soon, he would face his test face to face. He would never imagine Sehun would be his test once he died, but now he understood what Kyungsoo said before. Greed and jealousy really could come between the strongest bloodline.

“Baekhyun,” the movie ended and Baekhyun turned his head towards Jongdae. “I want to do something with you.”

Baekhyun straightened his back and fully facing Jongdae now. His eyes were excited with anticipation.

“You know,” Jongdae continued nervously. “I drew before. And since I can’t take a picture of you, I was thinking…can I draw you instead?”

Baekhyun’s eyes widened.

He knew it, he saw himself how Jongdae’s face saddened when they couldn’t take picture together using any cameras at all. He knew from the pain in Jongdae’s voice when he whined about how the most expensive camera in the store couldn’t capture Baekhyun’s movements.

“Please.”

Jongdae stared at Baekhyun for a while, and Baekhyun held both of Jongdae’s hands, rubbing the delicate fingers softly, telling Jongdae that he wanted it. He wanted Jongdae to draw him, the current him, who was happy with Jongdae by his side.

“Are you sure, Baekhyun?”

Baekhyun didn’t reply, and instead he stood and glanced around. The wing chair placed in front of the curtains was perfect, and he sat at the foot of the chair while crossing his leg, started to sit straight and posed himself ready for a portrait. Jongdae laughed at him.

“Wait, here. I’ll take my stuff.”

It took Jongdae almost 10 minutes rummaging the room where he put his art materials when he finally came out with an easel, a set of sketching pencils and a white canvas.

“When was the last time you drew a portrait of someone?”

“I drew you recently, not too detail. But that’s on iPad.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun was surprised. “Show it to me later. I’ve never ask someone to draw me before. This is exciting.”

Jongdae placed the easel a few metres from Baekhyun, took ono of the dining chair and finally sat on it after he placed everything at the perfect angle. Baekhyun smiled at him, Mongryong was content too, as he lied down at Baekhyun’s feet.

“You know, you’re very attractive. I love your smile the most,” Jongdae said, folded the sleeves of his sweater and started to sharpen his pencil.

“Then draw me smiling. Smiling at you.”

Jongdae’s lips curled, and Baekhyun was willing to die once again just to tell Jongdae that his smile was far more beautiful. He held it in, didn’t say a word as Jongdae started to sketch something on the canvas.

It felt so good when Jongdae was looking at him, and him only. He loved the attention, loved the way Jongdae smiled whenever their eyes were a second too long on each other, loved the way his eyebrows moved when Jongdae made a mistake on his stroke, loved Jongdae’s whole being, and he was really in love with Jongdae.

“I love you,” Baekhyun said it in a whisper.

Jongdae stopped his strokes, cheeks flushed red prettily and Baekhyun knew Jongdae heard him. But he didn’t mind. In fact, he wanted to tell Jongdae every second that he could because that feeling was so overwhelming, it was eating him whole. But he didn’t want to overwhelm Jongdae in the process, Jongdae still needed some time—

“I love you too.”

Jongdae said it as if the words were embedded together in his breath, not more than the passing air, but Baekhyun still could hear him.

Or did Baekhyun imagine those words? “What are you saying?”

Jongdae didn’t reply him, but his whole face was red now, as he stopped sketching and turned his body towards Baekhyun.

“Ah, I must’ve imagining things,” Baekhyun whispered, suddenly panicked when he saw Jongdae went all serious on him.

“I love you.”

Baekhyun’s first thought was to look at Jongdae’s exposed wrist, at the bracelet, for he couldn’t believe his own ears.

The bracelet was burning with the bluest blue.

Jongdae looked down at his bracelet too, “Chanyeol was the one who remarked about the colour this morning. But if you asked me, I think I realised it after you disappeared, after you confessed,” he paused and looked back at Baekhyun. “I don’t want you to disappear.”

Tears dropped from Baekhyun’s eyes and Jongdae immediately stood and approached him, hugging Baekhyun close.

“I told you I’m there. You make me feel so many things.”

“But I’m a ghost,” Baekhyun sniffled. “I don’t deserve you.”

“And I’ll make you feel like you deserve everything,” Jongdae kissed Baekhyun’s ear softly. “You deserve my whole love.”

Baekhyun leaned back and looked at Jongdae’s eyes, at his whole universe. “I really love you.”

“Then let’s continue to love each other as long as time allows us,” Jongdae sat on Baekhyun’s lap and ran his thumb on Baekhyun’s cheeks. “And then when my time is up, I’ll meet you again at the Afterlife, and let’s love each other there forever. I’m yours until forever, I promise you that with my whole soul.”

Baekhyun captured Jongdae’s lips in a searing kiss, for words couldn’t explain what he really felt for Jongdae. They kissed and kissed, and Baekhyun really wanted more.

“Let’s go meet Sehun tomorrow,” Baekhyun said on Jongdae’s lips.

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. I don’t want to spend time above without you anymore.”

“But I’m not going anywhere,” Jongdae placed a soft peck on Baekhyun’s lips. “I don’t want to force you if you’re not ready.”

“I’m ready,” Baekhyun whispered, fingers on Jongdae’s slim waist, trembled as he touched the skin. Those words held a lot of different meanings for him. “Jongdae, I want more.”

Jongdae hummed and started to kiss Baekhyun’s jaw and neck, nibbled at the crook of Baekhyun’s neck, and Baekhyun felt so blissed. Jongdae’s tongue made him trembled, as Baekhyun’s hands moved inside of Jongdae’s sweater, wanted to explore more, wanted to map more of Jongdae.

Jongdae was a passionate person who loved to pay his attention on everything. When Baekhyun’s hands mapped Jongdae’s waist and hip, Jongdae’s tongue traced Baekhyun’s exposed skin. The collarbones, the neck, back again at the jaw, and cradled back Baekhyun’s cheeks to kiss Baekhyun whole. Baekhyun could only whimper to Jongdae’s mouth, all sensitive for his fiancé, and still wanted to be touched more.

Baekhyun tugged Jongdae’s hair softly, breaking the kiss but Jongdae surged forward to suck on Baekhyun’s neck, never stop lapping on Baekhyun’s skin. He pushed Baekhyun further on the wing chair, Baekhyun mindlessly roamed his hands all over Jongdae, at the shoulders, at the small of Jongdae’s back, at Jongdae’s ass.

Jongdae growled on Baekhyun’s neck before claiming his mouth again. _More_ , Baekhyun muttered urgently, and that was enough to make Jongdae move, but never breaking the kiss.

_More._

* * *

They really decided to confront Sehun immediately.

Chanyeol stayed behind after putting the bracelet on Jongdae’s wrist, and after Baekhyun appeared together with Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo stayed together with Chanyeol. There was a thick tension among them, but no one really said anything about it.

Baekhyun knew he had to talk with Sehun himself, and when Chanyeol said that Baekhyun and Jongdae's bonds were so strong that Baekhyun could possess Jongdae’s body now, he freaked out.

He never possessed anyone before, and honestly he didn’t really want to.

“We are really here.”

“Yeah,” Jongdae held Baekhyun’s hand firmly. “You know I’m here with you too.”

“It feels surreal,” Baekhyun sighed. “I never thought that the next time I’ll meet Sehun is to ask him on why he killed me.”

They stared at the big door of a penthouse in front of them. Baekhyun himself had no idea that Sehun owned such a place. A penthouse where he went to, when he needed to avoid the world. A penthouse that Baekhyun had no idea himself how it looked inside.

“You should check first if he’s inside,” Jongdae said. He did text Sehun that he wanted to meet him today to say his gratitude, but Sehun didn’t reply him.

They only watched Baekhyun, who nodded silently and unlatched himself from Jongdae’s grasp to enter the penthouse. It wasn’t even a minute when Baekhyun returned back.

“He’s inside.”

Jongdae noticed the solemn in Baekhyun’s voice, and interlaced their fingers immediately. He exhaled deeply once, before he pressed the bell and inhaled his breath deeply too.

“What if Sehun doesn’t want to let you inside?”

“I’ll ring the bell until he give up.”

They waited and waited, and after Jongdae pressed the bell thrice, they finally could hear the sound from inside of the penthouse.

The two soul guides were no longer there when the door was pulled open.

“I’m sorry that it took me a while,” Sehun spoke. His voice was steady, but his eyes were not. His eyes were restless, as he glanced around Jongdae.

“No, I’m the one that should say sorry. I came even without your permission,” Jongdae replied. He bowed his head a little, and from his eyes, he could see the trembles of Baekhyun’s fingers before he looked up again. “Am I disturbing you, Sehun-sshi?”

“No,” But the way Sehun said it clearly shown that Jongdae wasn’t welcome. They were in silence for a while before Sehun stepped back. “Come inside.”

Jongdae nodded, his pinky latched with Baekhyun’s to make sure that Baekhyun was still with him, as they entered Sehun’s penthouse together.

“You have a nice place.”

“Thank you. I got them from my own money.”

“You’re working for Yixing hyung?”

“I helped him expanded the business,” Sehun somehow sounded offended. “Yeah, with him.”

“It’s actually nice, to have a family business.”

Sehun scoffed. “I wish I have my own business.”

The way Sehun talked was so monotone, it was hard to decipher his emotion when Jongdae couldn’t see his face, as he trailed behind Sehun.

Jongdae coughed nervously. “Maybe you can start your own business now? I’m sure you can.”

Sehun shook his head. “I don’t have enough capital.”

“Capital?”

“Yixing hyung always treat the profit we gained as the family’s money. I literally don’t have extra money, except the salary that he gave me and the profits from my own trading shares.”

The sudden grip on Jongdae’s hand made him knew that Baekhyun disagreed with Sehun’s words.

But Jongdae didn’t know much about business.

“You can try asking for some capitals from him.”

“I tried. He rejected me.”

“You can try again?” Jongdae suggested. “He gave a lot to me since I’m engaged to Baekhyun.”

Silence from Sehun.

“He always loves Baekhyun hyung more.”

Silence from Jongdae.

“No matter what, he always put Baekhyun hyung above everything. He rarely listen to me, he still rarely listen to me.”

“Maybe it’s just a misunderstanding.”

“I face the biasness since I knew the world.”

“I don’t think Yixing hyung is bias.”

“And now you’re siding him? What do you know about us?”

Jongdae took a few seconds to reply. Baekhyun’s face was mad, he was controlling himself not to lash on Sehun.

“I’m not siding anyone. It’s just that, it’s normal to have fights among brothers. I have brothers to deal with too, they’re the one who put me in this engagement thing, but then they’re the only family that I have now. You can’t deny the bloodlines.”

Sehun groaned loudly and turned around to face Jongdae. He was way taller, and Jongdae felt the fear immediately.

“You think now that you’re engaged, ghostly engaged to my brother, you can preach me?” Sehun asked angrily. “Yixing hyung is so stupid to believe that you can see Baekhyun hyung!”

That was Baekhyun’s last straw.

He stepped closer towards Jongdae from the back, and somehow, in some miraculous way, his soul entered Jongdae’s body, and Jongdae lost his consciousness to give way to Baekhyun to possess his body.

“Sehun.” Jongdae’s mouth moved, but the voice was Baekhyun’s. “You ungrateful brat, I can’t believe you.”

Sehun’s face went pale. “No, no. You’re dead. You’re no longer here.”

“You caused that to me.”

Sehun stuttered, as he walked backwards. “Not funny.”

Baekhyun stepped closer.

“You’re dead. You’re not supposed to talk to me—“

“I knew what you did, Sehun.”

Sehun was clearly sweating now, head immediately turned around to find something, anything that he could use to protect himself but Baekhyun kept moving closer.

“I knew hyung shouldn’t agree to marry you off to some weird family! This family is wicked, a goblin-possessed family—“

“Sehun!” Baekhyun screamed. “We didn’t teach you to be rude!”

“You’re a ghost. You can’t hurt me.”

Baekhyun was hurt, honestly hurt. He didn’t think his Sehun would ever think that Baekhyun would hurt him, when all he wanted for Sehun was happiness. He nurtured Sehun with all his love, but his brother dared to think that Baekhyun would do something bad to him.

“Hyung,” Sehun managed to grab a tall vase from the side table. “I’m not afraid of you.”

Baekhyun teared up, felt the sadness so real in his heart. He needed to focus, Jongdae’s wellbeing above all, but he was too shocked.

Sehun noticed the hesitant move from Jongdae, from the person that Baekhyun just possessed, and immediately swung the vase in front of Jongdae’s body but Baekhyun was quick enough to avoid it.

“Hyung,” Sehun said breathily. “You probably knew what happened.”

“And I came exactly to ask you why did you do that?”

“You honestly didn’t know?”

“Sehun,” Baekhyun pleaded. “I’ll give my whole world for you. I’ll never hurt you, will never pinch you just to bring you pain.”

“Your existence gives me pain.”

“What do you want from me, you know I’ll give it to you instantly!” Baekhyun shouted with so much frustrations, Sehun had to walk backward again for he couldn’t believe his brother’s words. “I’ll never expect you to plan my murder. For what? Jealousy? Yixing hyung chose me over you? Yixing hyung already wrote his will last 2 years, and he wrote that he’ll give the whole company to you!”

Sehun’s eyes widened as if he couldn’t believe Baekhyun’s words. “Lies! Why would he give it whole to me? He always favours you!”

“He favours both of us!”

“He never favoured me! It’s always you, still you! He’ll ask about you first, me second! Why—why would he—the only reason he chose to give me the whole company is probably because you’ve never shown interest with it! You never care about me too, always with your games, and your team—“

Baekhyun couldn’t stand to see his brother so fragile and so confused with himself, he couldn’t stop himself to approach Sehun and immediately hugged him in his embrace.

Sehun was trembling, the vase fell to the carpeted floor, but Baekhyun just hugged him tighter.

“Sehun-ah,” Baekhyun whispered, tears kept coming to him. “Yixing hyung and I love you so much. I’m so sorry if I didn’t succeed to make you felt loved while I’m still alive.”

His words were honest, and Baekhyun felt so guilty to let Sehun felt unloved, that he couldn’t stop blaming himself and that everything was probably happened because of his own fault.

If only he could show Sehun his love more. If only he could hug Sehun more. If only he could say I love yous to Sehun more. He didn’t say it enough, contented to see Sehun’s life was complete, but on his way of making sure their lives were perfect, he forgot the most important thing ever. He forgot to show Sehun that he cared, more content to continue playing games, and never greeted Sehun when Sehun came back home.

“Hyung…” Sehun was still trembling. “Tell me you never cared about me before.”

“No, Sehun. I always care about you. I still do.”

Sehun shook his head. “Lies. You never cared. You and Yixing hyung never care about me.”

Sehun’s voice broke, and Baekhyun could feel his heart broken a thousand times.

“You can kill me again and again, Sehun, I don’t care. That’s my fault for not showing you that I cared. I’m willing to do anything to let you know that I’ll always love you, and death can’t stop me,” Baekhyun leaned back to look at his brother. “You want my money? I’ll ask Jongdae to tell Yixing hyung to transfer my properties to your name. You want to see proof that Yixing hyung never put you second? I’ll ask Jongdae to contact his secretary to show you his latest will. You want to know Yixing hyung’s plan? I will—“

“Hyung, stop…”

“I’ll never stop. Until you can finally feel my love for you, I’ll never stop. You want me to possess your competitor and bankrupt their companies? I’m willing to do so and face the hell for you for my bad deeds.”

Sehun finally broke to tears, as he grabbed Jongdae’s arms tighter—Baekhyun tighter, as he wailed louder, for his guilty kept piling up.

“Hyung, stop. It’s my fault, don’t justify for me…I’m so sorry…Not a day passed by that I doesn’t feel guilty for doing this to you…” he paused as he looked at Jongdae’s face, and somehow he saw Baekhyun’s face in Jongdae’s soft features too. “I’m so guilty, I’m so sorry…Hyung, I’m so sorry, I’m truly sorry…I didn’t mean to kill you…I just wanted to scare you that’s all! Just to hit some ramps or get pull by the police…But I’ve never meant for it to be a terrible accident…I...Hyung, I’m so sorry…”

There was nothing Baekhyun could do, except to hug Sehun tighter.

He couldn’t come back to life, the Afterlife couldn’t bring him back to life, and even if he did everything to Sehun, he couldn’t rise back from the death.

Revenge would never bring him peace.

Baekhyun finally understood the reason why he underwent the test.

The deities wanted him to rest in peace.

So he did one thing that would bring him peace, which would bring Sehun peace.

“Hyung already forgave you.”

* * *

It was midnight when all of them surrounded the small shrine inside Yixing’s mansion. Foods and cakes were served around the small shrine and the dining table, served as the dowries from both of the families.

Sehun was there too for the marriage ceremony.

It happened a few days after Jongdae met Sehun, after Baekhyun possessed Jongdae and confronted Sehun.

When Baekhyun ascended back to the Afterlife, Chanyeol met him and said that he already passed the test. Baekhyun could marry Jongdae now, and his soul would stay at the living world for as long as Jongdae was alive.

Baekhyun felt relieved.

He told Sehun to tell Yixing nothing. He told Sehun to stay alive, to help Yixing and to just live his life as a good brother to Yixing. He promised Sehun that he would never do anything bad to Sehun, for he wanted to focus his life with Jongdae.

He told Sehun to never involve Yixing in this matter.

Sehun agreed.

Jongdae was wearing a red modern hanbok with a red satin pants. His siblings were wearing modern hanboks too, although in different colours. Their faces were delighted and happy, and Jongdae felt happy for he could literally felt the happiness.

“The ceremony is going to be a simple one,” Chanyeol murmured, as he stood in front of the shrine, in front of a tablet with the word Byun Baekhyun written on it, together with Baekhyun’s picture which was placed neatly inside a frame. “And once it’s over, Baekhyun’s soul will stay here, and I’m no longer responsible for his soul. His husband will.”

Jongdae nodded. Chanyeol already told him a few times about it, as if Chanyeol himself was nervous about the ceremony.

Chanyeol lit up three joss sticks and handed them to Jongdae, who accepted them with a bow. Another three joss sticks were burnt, and Chanyeol stacked them inside an urn which was placed in front of Baekhyun’s picture.

Baekhyun only smiled while watching the whole ceremony.

He stood near Chanyeol, who didn’t acknowledge him at all, for the sake of the human’s sanity.

Even Jongdae himself only glanced at Baekhyun once in a while, too nervous to look at his bride.

Because Baekhyun looked so ridiculously handsome for a ghost.

He was wearing a red hanfu, the one that made them waited for days to finally proceed with the ceremony because Jongdae had to order them online before he could burn the wedding clothes for Baekhyun. The long robe had golden drawings all over it, completed with a red pants and a red satin belt. A customised red wedding tassel was hung on his belt, which Jongdae often said it was cheesy but Baekhyun responded back by saying that he wanted all the good luck in the world for his wedding, their wedding.

Baekhyun refused to wear other clothes for his wedding.

“Bow three times to the gods,” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun stepped closer beside Jongdae immediately and clasped both of his hands. Jongdae silently looked at him, exhaled nervously before he started to bow silently three times.

Baekhyun followed his gestures with his clasped hands.

Chanyeol gestured at Jongdae to put the joss sticks inside the same urn, and while Jongdae placed the joss sticks, Chanyeol poured two cups with a wine that Chanyeol himself brought personally. He placed one cup in front of Baekhyun’s picture, and handed the other one to Jongdae.

The cups were tied with a red string, and Baekhyun was so happy to see it, he linked his arm with Jongdae’s.

“Soulmate string. You’re my soulmate,” he whispered happily.

Jongdae’s smile was small, but everyone who saw it knew how happy Jongdae was to finally getting married to Baekhyun.

“Drink the wine from Heaven, and may the gods be pleased with your unity,” Chanyeol spoke again.

Jongdae and Baekhyun eyed him for a while, as if asking him if it was really from Heaven, but Chanyeol didn’t entertain them. Jongdae drank the whole cup and placed it beside the other cup in front of Baekhyun’s picture.

Chanyeol placed two red candles at each end of the small shrine. “These two candles are the symbol of your bonds. Once I lit up these candles, the marriage ceremony will be completed. Byun Baekhyun’s soul will forever be attached here, to the bonds, to you,” Chanyeol directed his words at Jongdae.

Jongdae nodded firmly, acknowledged his responsibility as a husband to a soul, to a ghost.

Chanyeol lit both of the red candles.

They were burning the bluest of blue.

* * *

**_Years, years, years, and years later_ **

The gallery was crowded, and full of beautiful drawings and portraits. The famous artist just died recently 70 days ago, but he managed to finally exhibit the collection of drawings that he treasured the most, the drawings of his one and only muse, his beloved one.

He died exactly 3 weeks after he launched this final exhibition of his works.

The exhibition was named as ' _Portrait of You | Ghost'_ , held inside a building owned by the family of the artist, and was scheduled to be opened to the public for 2 weeks every month, from 21st to 4th of the next month.

Two figures stared silently at the big portrait of a cheerful family consisted of a couple and a dog, a family that they knew like the back of their hands. That family portrait was the only anomaly from the exhibition, the most private drawing ever created by the artist.

“That’s the 1000th couple that we helped to get married through the ghost wedding ceremony and now safely ascended to Heaven,” Kyungsoo said.

Chanyeol nodded. “Watching them is so nerve-racking for me.”

“Because you can finally ascend to Heaven too?” Kyungsoo asked. “Helping a thousand couples to get married through ghost wedding and have to watch them ascend to Heaven for them to be counted in the punishment book? That isn’t an easy punishment for us. Good job, Chanyeol.”

Chanyeol groaned but his face clearly shown that he was happy. “I lost count so many times, I can’t believe they are our 1000th couple!”

“We went through so many things to get here,” Kyungsoo sighed in relief. “I still remember the times when I thought that this is extremely impossible to be achieved.”

Chanyeol could only smile. This last couple really gave him all the possible panic attacks that he could ever experience. The couple were literally willing to do anything to keep their partner safe and even willing to trade their souls to the devils and go to Hell for each other.

“When will you hand over your realm to your successor?”

“As soon as possible,” Chanyeol replied. “I’m tired. I just want to rest among the clouds and do nothing for years.”

Kyungsoo was silence for a while, Chanyeol thought that he wouldn’t comment anything more, but then Kyungsoo spoke again.

“You did well, love.”

Chanyeol grinned happily. At the end, Kyungsoo was all that mattered to him.

“Do you still want me to ascend to the Heaven together with you? Like, are you still in love with me after centuries?” Kyungsoo turned his head to look at Chanyeol, only to find Chanyeol widened his already big eyes.

“Are you kidding me? The whole temple is burning blue for years—for centuries, with my love for you!”

Kyungsoo smiled so wide, extremely grateful that after all the time that they spent to fulfil their punishments, Chanyeol was still his.

Their loves were always burning strong, always burning bright for others to see.

Let the love burn blue forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Sehun, no question in that.


End file.
